Silver Dragon
by Dark-Side-Recruiter9
Summary: when a blast from the past comes back to New domino who was thought to of died 10 years ago and new threat also follows in persuit and did i meantion this was Yusei's twin sister? slight crowXooc too
1. Chapter 1  memories of the lost

"Where is Yusei? " Leo complained "he was supposed to be fixing my duel board after it…er …broke" Everyone had gathered in the guy's basement apartment on a rainy Saturday morning and it seemed to be just another Saturday: jack was sulking over loosing another job (lasting a record breaking 1 hour for jack), Crow just finishing his, luna and dexter ,who was a friend from luna and leo's class, studying for a upcoming test, akiza just staring outside at the rain while Bruno was repairing a duel runner that had been brought in by a client and dealing with leo pushing his duel board infront of him . It was just yusei that seemed to be missing from the group. "How should we know? We aren't his babysitter, yusei can look after himself" jack sighed .

"Still. It's unusual for him not to tell anyone plus he kinda seemed down when I last saw him yesterday" akiza agreed

"When yusei is down you don't want to ask" crow murmured

"Hey do you guys know where yusei's PDA is? He was suppose to receive the blueprints for this duel runner" Bruno asked

"His room proberly" Crow shrugged

Bruno got up and headed towards the bedrooms up the steel stairs and into one of the rooms to only emerge a few seconds later with the PDA in one hand and a photograph frame in another with a puzzled look written across his face. "what you got there bruno?" luna asked looking up from her book. Bruno wandered back down to the others but not taking his eyes off the photograph in the wooden frame that looked to be made from drift wood. Crow and Jack looked at each other for a second in realisation as if they secretly knew that something bad was coming before jack snatched the photo from Bruno's hand. "Curiosity killed the dog Bruno" jack snapped.

"Jack...its cat, curiosity killed the cat" crow corrected

"I don't like cats though" jack snapped back

"what's the deal anyway, it's just a photograph" dexter sighed

"no, its not just a photograph" everyone turned to Bruno "is it?"

Crow nodded at jack. Jack tensed in objection then relaxed and put the photograph on the table where luna and dexter where studying. Soon there was a small crowd around it as even akiza had moved from the window to look.

The photograph in the frame looked old but was well preserved in the driftwood frame; it had to not be really old since it showed the satellite only a decade or so ago. It was a childhood picture; jack scowling with his arms crossed his chest and even then he was the tallest of the group but you could see some kind of happiness or joy in his eyes as he stood next to a toothy grinned crow who looked to be in mid laugh and his wild red hair flung around in his laughter. Yusei seemed to be on the end and was also smiling as if laughing but was more controlled than crow was about it and had his arm round another one of their friends that they had never actually seen before: a girl. She had long raven black hair with silver highlights, slightly tanned skin that was free of any marks, cobalt blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like small stars and a curved smile that gave a hint of mischief. No one could put their finger on it but she looked familiar, too familiar. Until Leo said "is that Yusei's sister?" and the penny dropped.

"Yusei has a sister?" leo,luna,azika and Bruno said in unision while dexter just hide himself in his book in hope that this would go away.

Silence hit the room until jack screamed "Fine..Crow tell them, they were gonna find out anyway"

"why do I have to?" crow protested

"because your mr storyteller" jack snapped back

"whatever" crow sighed "no interrupting though, its starts like this….."

_a small port pier where the satellite used to be_

Yusei stood there in the rain letting it soak him without a care; he just stood looking out at the sea that once divided everyone. This place was the first place he remembered as a baby and was where the capsule that he was found in landed; it had been sacred ever since as this also was where he last saw her before the disappearance. It had been 10 years exactly; she would have been 19 like him if she hadn't of left. He remembered what Martha had told him the first anniversary of this day (it also had rained and had ever since quite ironically) that remembering and never forgetting people we love and lose keeps their memory alive and a piece of them is always with us then in our hearts.

_Flash back_

Lights were flashing everywhere and a siren was screeching from the ceiling as the Ener-D reactor was going to explode. It was a no brainer that it was going to kill everyone in the building and that it was going to seriously destroy the city. A woman ran through the panicking scientists and engineers carrying a small bundle wrapped in a blanket followed by her husband who was clutching an identical bundle to his chest. They knew what was in store for them and were ready to take it but it was too soon for those two they cherished more than their own life. Reaching the capsule and placing the bundles inside with only a small silver locket round one of the necks to identify them as the children's parents and a small note for whoever would find them. A quick kiss goodbye and they were saved by the small rocket that shot them to safety and a new life – their kids were going to live and that was all that mattered to them. For they didn't even hear the final explosion that would send them to their graves and split the city in two forever.

"MARRRFA!" (Even as a toddler jack had a set of lungs on him and knew how to get attention he wanted) the blonde toddler yelled pointing at the sky with his free hand that had been in his mouth before as he held his foster mothers hand while on their daily walk. "come along jack there is nothing there…" before she could finish there was a huge crash and a flash of light as the capsule hit the earth, Martha shielded jack from the blast as best she could but they both fell from the impact. Martha got back to her feet and helped the crying jack back up , she paused though as screams from children pierced the air. Turning away from a protesting blonde toddler she then sprinted off towards the screams to be followed by a complaining jack muttering under his breath.

Martha came to a small beach near the small fishing pier which had been close by pier where the flash of light had seemed to of come from and there at the shore was a small capsule which looked alien compared to the run down pier where it had landed. As she came closer the screaming also became louder and from the sound of the screams it seemed like 2 voices. She opened the lid of the capsule to find not 1 but 2 screaming toddlers as she had predicted but where quite small for their age so fitted in a capsule for 1. From one look you could tell they were twins as they both looked exactly alike even though one was a boy and the other was a girl who had a silver locket round her neck. Attached to the inside lid was a note: our names are Yusei (boy) and Aurora (girl) Fudo we are 2 years old and are orphans. All we have is each other and would be grateful to find a home together and have lots of friends to play with. We have nowhere else to go as we have no home now.

Martha read the note twice before looking back at the 2 children who had stopped crying and where looking directly back at her in a pinky hand hold with each other. Martha couldn't do anything but smile down at them, it was a blessing really as she had wanted to get more kids to adopt so jack would have some friends to play with and with those 2 pairs of big blue eyes looking directly at her with all the innocence of a vulnerable child how could she say no exactly?

She helped them out of the capsule that they had crash landed in and from there they easily toddled around Martha's feet as though they already accepted her as a mother. By this time jack had finally caught up with them to see 2 other toddlers in the limelight of Martha's affection so he did what any toddler would do in this situation. He went up to the girl and pulled her hair quite roughly to be then be met with a punch in the face and landing on his back, jack was fuming at this point knowing he couldn't attack her without being punched (and that just one of them so he didn't want to try his luck by getting the other one involved as well ) so tried to insult her (look how far jack has come since then….not much actually)

"I don't hit girls" jack snapped at her

"Well I just did" replied the ravenette

Round 1 – Aurora: 1 Jack: 0

_back in present times_

"so they are defiantly twins like me and Luna then?" Leo asked

"unfortunately" jack muttered

"just that yusei doesn't seem like the kind to be a twin" akiza pointed out "he always seems to distance himself unlike a protective brother"

"well we ain't done with the story yet trust us you haven't heard how we met yet or the reason why yusei is upset today" crow continued

"is Bruno ok?" luna worried as Bruno was just standing there in complete shock and as white as a ghost

"he'll be fine just slap him or throw some water over him I'm sure that will wake him up. Smelling salts are also good" dexter informed with a slight shrug

"all we have is leo's gym socks" luna replied

"im good" Bruno said as he snapped back from his dream state "just continue the story, its just this story is playing on my memory a bit and I don't know why…."


	2. Chapter 2  where birds dare

"come on continue with the story then" Leo whined.

Luna had also developed a interest in this story so putting her book down she wondered next to leo who was sitting right in front of dubbed storyteller Crow with a look that made you think that this story was the most fascinating thing in the world (in leos opinion it was). At that moment Yusei walked in completely drenched then slaming the door as hard as he could (good thing they are living in a basement) before walking directly upstarirs and slamming his bedroom door behind him, eyes glued to his every action all the way as the room fell into silence.

"Someone's in a good mood" Jack muttered breaking the silence that had fallen on the room only moments before.

"Well that's rich coming from you" Crow snapped

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"Maybe, you did get beaten by a girl on a number if occasions so how hard could it be"

"That quote on quote girl could beat Trudge up so how is that fair?"

"Still, I could take you on anyway"

"You want a bet"

"Why don't you…."

"Stop" Akiza practically shouted stopping Crow in mid sentence before world war 3 erupted "Your getting ahead of yourself, could you please continue with the story"

"Fine" Jack snorted before backing off to the other side of the room

* * *

><p>_Yusei's room_<p>

They were telling the story I could tell from here but I just don't want to join in, Jack and Crow are already on edge from today but one bad thing and I could explode like I did on the 8th anniversary…Rally never really could get rid of that bruise on his back after that. Lying in the dark isn't healthy I know but I really just want to be alone and I couldn't stay outside for too long with that rain. I have always noticed that it rains on this certain day every year for 10 years; Martha thinks it could be her trying to reach us from the beyond through the rain. Rain touches people and brings them together like down stairs where everyone is huddled round telling stories and laughing, I guess she was like the rain then she did find crow and we wouldn't of been us without in fact it wouldn't of been the same without anyone and I see the damage from us missing just one.

* * *

><p>_flash back_<p>

A few years had passed since Martha had found the capsule and she had watched her 3 children grow from toddlers to kid's just starting school. And boy was that the challenge of her life; Aurora and Yusei were inseparable each one protective of the other and she had also noticed were intelligent for their age so when she told them they were going to school they practically became fireworks asking so many questions like: will there be other kids, what do they learn, is it like the duel academies which they had heard of ect ect. She admired the enthusiasm but they never gave her a break from questions which did lead to many headaches. Jack on the other hand through a fit when he heard refusing to go and throwing anything he could get his hands on if anyone mentioned it. When it came down to the day Martha had spent ½ an hour wrestling Jack to get even out the door with the twins just waiting in the garden for them to get going they were already a 15 minutes late for school and were getting agitated with every second as they stared at Martha pulling Jack by the ankles through the door while he was gripping the frame with his hands refusing to let go until Yusei walked up to them and tickled jack till he let go. They all collapsed on the floor in a muddle of arms and legs; Martha got up dusted herself down then dragged Jack through the front gate who was now giving her the silent treatment. Aurora quickly ran over to Yusei and helped him up before locking the door and following behind Martha in their signature pinky hold.

As they walked through the streets to the school people stared at them, many knew Martha and they could easily see she was not in a good mood so they stayed as clear as they could, even motorcycle gangs didn't want to try their luck. On the way they passed a junk yard, these weren't exactly rare here but something made Aurora stop and look up at it as if she was looking for something that no-one else could see. Yusei noticed it first as Martha was too busy dragging Jack to sense that there had been a hault. "I'm going to have a look" Aurora distantly said as if she was in some sort of day dream; this raised alarms in her twins head.

"_are you crazy? this is our first day at school and we are already late. Plus I heard bad things happen in there" - Yusei_

"_I will be fine anyway I'll easily catch you up we both studied the map of where the school is so I know where you are heading. Trust me theres something in there I need to find, cover for me" –Aurora _

"_If__ its that important to you then ok but if your not at the school then im coming to get_ you"-Yusei

Yusei broke the connection and ran off to catch up with Martha leaving Aurora alone with the junk yard. She ran into the yard looking around as she went before stopping to climb the huge junk pile which lay in front of her. Climbing was no problem for her; she, Jack and Yusei had learned to climb trees when they were walking. It was a good thing that Martha had let her wear trousers and trainers today instead of the skirts and shoes which most girls her age wore, she never liked skirts if Yusei and Jack didn't wear them then why should she? They slow you down when running, your legs get cold and they are no good for climbing, skirts and her just don't get along. As she reached the top Aurora realised that she wasn't alone in the junk yard as she spotted a figure that seemed to be rummaging through the trash.

"Hello" she shouted but no response "HELLO" she shouted louder this time the figure noticed her and looked as if it tried to run away from her in panic. Most people would of just left by now and forgotten about the figure but Aurora wasn't like most people and instead ran after the person. She easily caught up to them, she then noticed that the person who was a in front of her was about her age, had red spiky hair that was quite dirty and was dressed in clothes that looked as if they had never been washed and were slightly too small- a homeless child. "Hey I just want to talk"

"Well I don't want to talk to you" the child snapped back

Aurora was just about to point out that telling her that he didn't want to talk to her meant he was talking to her when suddenly she noticed the huge river that surrounded the satellite was right in front of them and the boy who was running away from her looked like he couldn't stop.

SPLASH

The red hair boy had fallen in; Aurora had luckily stopped in time. He was flinging his arms around in panic shouting "Help I cannot swim" there were no adults around so she did the only thing she could think of doing: diving in after him. Martha had taught them to swim a little so she was fine in the water and swam over to the boy. Grabbing his arms she pulled him back to the banks before pulling herself up; they were both drenched and dirty but they didn't seem to care as they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"I'm Aurora by the way but I sometimes go by Aure, and who are you?"

He then stopped laughing to look at her with startled eyes until he said "No one"

"You are obviously someone"

"No, I don't have a name"

Auroras hand suddenly touched something, an static shock ran through her as if she had suddenly found the thing that wanted her to find. She turned to see it was a monster card. "That's why I'm here" the boy whispered "There are duelling cards here, I kinda want to be a pro duelist but the older street kids say that I cannot be since im in the satellite and a homeless orphan, no one cares about me". Aurora looked back at him to see that he had shrunk into the foetus position to whisper "I care"

"But you have only just met me"

"So?"

He suddenly looked up at her and got a few cards out of his pockets. Aurora shuffled round in curiosity to see they were the cards he had collected. They were black feathers and instantly had a idea.

"You know you can tell a lot about a person by their cards"

"And?"

"I have a name for you now: Crow"

"Crow?"

"I think it suits you, it's a name no one will forget"

"Crow. I like it" he smiled back his grey eyes shining. He then remembered her newly found card "So whats the card then?"

Aurora suddenly remembered the card in her hand and turned it over. "Moondust dragon"

"Wow it's a powerful one too, you must be lucky to find such a high level card on your first go"

"But I didn't find it, it found me"

They ran to the end of the junk yard giggling and shouting at each other as if they had been friends for more than a few minutes. At the end Aurora suddenly realised something "Oh no I'm late, Yusei is gonna kill me if Martha doesn't "

"What are you late for?"

"My first day at school"

"Whats school?"

"You don't know what school is? Lets say its one way out of here"

At that moment Crow peaked up "Can I come too?"

Aurora grinned back "If we can get there in time"

A Sector Security car rolled up near them with a bored looking officer at the wheel. A light bulb went off in Aurora's head. "I have a idea" she whispered before running up to the car with Crow following (still not understanding what she was planning).

"Please sir, me and my friend are lost and we are suppose to be going to our first ever day at school. We have been looking forward to it for so long but we got separated from our friends and we don't know the way" Aurora said in her most angelic voice before flashing her big blue eyes that would usually make any adult melt.

The officer tensed looking at the two filthy children that could of presumed to be homeless then practically became putty in her hands at the sight of her eyes. "Sure hop in I'll give you a ride"

_meanwhile_

Apparently Jack hadn't gave up on his school boycott yet and had wasted even more time by kicking the leg of a market stand and trying to leg it however Martha caught up to him in a few seconds this meant they were even more late.

Yusei was worrying like a old lady about aurora since she hadn't caught up. 'She was ok, I mean how much trouble could she be in?'

They neared the gates and Yusei went into over worry as Martha was defiantly going to notice when she was going introduce us to the teacher and then she was going to kill the both of them. Luckily for now she was a little distracted: "Jack you are going to school and I will drag you by your ears if I have to if you want to be someone then you're going to need to know the things you learn in school"

"like what?! anyway Aurora isn't here so your being a big meanie making me go. Its unfair"

"what do you mean Aurora isn't here she right behind us…..Yusei where is she"

Note to self draw idiot on Jacks forehead when he is asleep in permanent ink if I come off this alive

"well you see…."

At that moment a security car screeched to a halt as a smiling ravenette stepped out of the car waving at them to be followed by another boy. they were both wet and dirty plus the boy looked like a street child but were smiling at each like old friends. "hey Yusei, Jack I have someone I want you to meet" Aurora shouted while running towards them with the boy following she then turned back "Thank you for the ride Mister". The officer waved back in response before riding away in the car.

Martha looked at her in shock: "What have you been up to and who is your friend?"

"This is Crow he lives on the streets and his parents are dead but he is really nice and we have the same dream, you are gonna like him"

Crow just looked at his feet and then at the 2 other boys; he could tell that one of them was her brother no question but the other was completely different and had a instant dislike to but saw 2 more friends. Martha stared at the street kid called Crow; maybe they needed another friend Jack is a handful at times but has seemed to calm down, together they looked like a family almost she had the feeling that they were meant to be friends.

"Excuse me Martha" she turned to see the school secretary standing behind her complete with a clipboard in hand and tight hair bun "You are quite late however it is their first day so we may over look it. I presume that those are your foster children" pointing towards the group who were laughing over some joke she had missed, the other kid was not her foster child..yet but they don't need to know that now. Jack had stopped his one man boycott and Yusei was relaxing from his panic attacks off before while Aurora she had come out of her shell, not hiding behind her twin anymore and making her own way, Crow is going to need friends too as to walk the streets by yourself is a punishment that she never wants to see any child endure.

"Yes they are" turning towards them "they all are: Aurora, Yusei"

"the twins I presume" the secretary cut in.

she nodded then continued "Jack and Crow"

Crow looked at Martha then grinned before running to Martha and hugging her legs. "thank you" he whispered before being catered off with the others to the school.

"Aurora next time you go on a adventure tell me first" Martha shouted "You gained a friend but it doesn't mean that you will continue to gain if you keep going by yourself"

Aurora smiled back then took a card out of her pocket, I gained more than 1 friend though she thought to her self.


	3. Chapter 3  rain

"I don't care about the storm, I'm going" and for empathise Yusei slammed the apartment door behind him

"Should you stop him?" Akiza asked looking at Jack and Crow

"Are you kidding? when he blows he really blows, we just gotta let him cool off and he'll come back" Crow tucked his hands behind his head and leant back on his chair

"Yusei's not stupid, he's just frustrated at himself for not stopping her or not going with her" Jack added leaning against the wall and looking up at the ceiling "He used to go out on day after the anniversary when he was younger and spent all day at the shore walking up and down it with this little rucksack. He didn't care if it rained or if it was scorching heat, he didn't care if it was a school day, he just searched the shore all day. Its like he was looking for her, thinking that she would be waiting for him yet she never was. it didn't matter what we said or did he still did the same search every year, it was some kind of therapy or hope for him or that's what Martha called it. When he got older he stopped doing that but in some way he always tried to look for her."

There was a stunned silence in the room

"You see theres no point in trying to stop him, he'll be fine, cold and wet but fine so don't worry about him" Jack continued

* * *

><p>I'm going to find you, I know your somewhere, you wouldn't just die and leave me like this, you were always a fighter and you never gave up on anything or anyone that's why everyone believed you when you said that you would get out of here and fulfil your dreams. But I wasn't strong enough to protect you, I'm your brother I should have been there for you and stayed with you, why did I just stand there while you were taken? I could never forgive myself for that.<p>

Yusei drove down the freeman high way; the rain lashed down on him and thunder roared behind him yet even with the weather against him he wouldn't turn back. He loved driving like this: no stress, the wind through his helmet, the sense of the elements around him and the rush of adrenaline to push himself yet he couldn't enjoy it since it wasn't what he loved it was what they had loved since they were kids. It just brought back too many memories of her.

The rain was harder than it had been a few minutes ago and what had looked like a summer storm had become a monsoon; yusei was fighting with his own helmet visor for clear vision but how could he even win that without even a clear mind?

For a brief second he lost his grip on the round and slide sideways (luckily no one else was using the road). The surroundings flashed before him; he couldn't process it all: road, lights, cat, barrier, black.

When he came to he found himself crumpled up and banged against the highway barrier, luckily it hadn't broken or he would have been tossed into the sea bellow him where he would have been torn into millions of pieces by the unforgiving storm waves. His duel runner was not so lucky and was pretty banged up yet it was nothing beyond repair.

"Meow"

Hugh? Oh yes there was a cat before, it was one of the few things he actually remembered as he crashed. He looked up.

On top of his duel runner a black cat, only a little older than a kitten, was perched perfectly and looked straight at him curiously with these most unusual eyes: a deep indigo blue colour- cats with blue eyes where light blue like the sky but never had he never seen a cat with that colour eyes. It sure was a lucky cat since it avoided the collision without even a scratch; a lucky black cat – theres something you don't see every day.

Yusei managed to compose himself, stood up and walked over to the cat; he expected it to run off or at least get off his runner but it just stayed perfectly still, watching him, giving a half grin (if cats could do that then he guessed that it was).

"You are a strange cat" he smiled "If you wanna ride then you can have one"

The cat leaped off the runner next to him and looked up; maybe it was a yes

He looked down at the cat then walked over to the dented runner; picked it up and got on, the cat at his feet every step of the way. He reached down for the cat and placed it on his lap before driving back home.

It hadn't stopped raining completely but it was only a small light drizzle now

* * *

><p>"SO YOU BROUGHT A CAT BACK! I HATE CATS AND YOU KNOW IT!" Jack didn't like the new addition to the apartment and as soon as it had leapt off Yusei's runner as he arrived the next morning he was squaring up to it<p>

"Its just a cat Jack and its pretty good company" Yusei sighed taking his helmet off

"What happened to your duel runner?" Bruno asked running over to examine it

"I had a crash, the weather wasn't on my side but it still works it's just the body that needs mending" Yusei went on the explain the whole story of what had happened that night - even though he really didnt want to repeat it.

"I think we should keep the cat" Crow picked it up; the cat licked his nose in thanks "It is pretty cute plus if its going to help Yusei then I'm all for it"

"YOUR ON HIS SIDE!" Jack screeched "WHERE'S MISTER WE CANNOT AFFORD RENT!"

"Jack, it can eat human food meaning we won't have to buy specialised cat food and it can drink water from the tap or something plus I don't think it will take up too much space" Crow replied "Plus if you're so concerned with rent then get a job!"

Jack opened his mouth then closed it closed it before muttering "Whatever"

"So what are you going to name the cat?" Bruno asked looking at the black ball of fur in crow's hands

"What about Shadow?" Crow wrestled with the kitten for his thumb back

"Why would you say that?" Yusei asked stroking the head of the neko

"Its on this collar" Crow pointed out the small black collar with the word shadow stitched on the inside of the collar yet no name of a owner, address or phone number

"Why would it have a collar but no owner details?" Bruno asked

"Maybe the owner couldn't keep it, like its cat had too many kittens, named them all yet found they couldn't keep them all so had to abandon some" Yusei suggested "The name tag would be for whoever found them"

"That makes sense" Crow shrugged "So Shadow it is"

The kitten purred in agreement


	4. Chapter 4  the genius cat

So the guys had adopted a stray kitten that Yusei had almost ran over in a storm on the anniversary of his sisters disappearance; coincidence? Or was there a reason?

A week had pasted since they had found Shadow (kitten) and they had pretty much gotten used her (it was a her) being around and had adapted into their everyday normal lives.

During the day when Crow was working at the delivery company and Jack was off somewhere (90% of the time was the coffee shop) shadow would be watching Yusei and Bruno work on the duel runners or even helped: she rested next to them or on their laps when they were working on the computers or was handing tools to them (she was somehow trained to do that), they had lunch usually consisting of microwavable ramen which shadow ate small portions of before going back to work, when Crow came in from work he took the kitten with him to look after the kids (the kids loved Shadow) then took her back to their place where she would somehow torment Jack for a bit (wrecking his room, leaping on him when he was drinking coffee so it split all over him, ect) where Crow or Yusei would have to take Shadow away before Jack tried to strangle her, they would eat dinner with shadow eating the scraps or smaller portions of their meal (again usually microwavable), they would maybe watch tv with shadow on one of their laps (never Jack though) or be resting on the couch arm, at the end they would all go to bed with Shadow sneaking into Crow's room since it was usually the warmest and sleeping on his bed before waking up and repeating the day again.

But soon they realised that they had no ordinary cat…..

"So what if we transferred the boost overdrive momentum waste to the turbulence fan?" Bruno asked (sorry I couldn't find any schematics or parts for duel runners so I'm making it up here)

The 2 were busy trying to somehow improve the duel runner engines again

"But that would mean that the fan could burn out more easily and momentum could be lost in the valve drive so it wouldn't be the best trade up" Yusei replied; Shadow was napping on top of his monitor as the 2 worked and they had been at it for hours without a solution to improving the engines with as less problems as possible.

"Maybe we should take a break" Bruno sighed and looked at his friend; they were both tired since they had been up since 4 in the morning and it was now 4:30pm and they hadn't eaten any lunch at all or breakfast for that matter either.

Yusei nodded in defeat; the 2 got of their chairs and walked into the kitchen leaving the computers on thinking that they were safe and would be the same when they came back.

The 2 mechanics sat in their tiny kitchen; cups of cheap sashay coffee in their hands and empty ramen cups at their side just waiting to be binned. The two had been talking about the engine again and still had no answer to their problem.

As silence fell upon them as they tried to ponder a solution Bruno remembered that shadow might be hungry too since they had been so absorbed in their work that they had forgotten to feed her (thank god that Crow had remembered to give her breakfast before he left for work).

"I'm going to give Shadow some food" he said standing up and putting a small kids sized ramen up in the micro wave

"she would proberly of clawed us to death like Jack if we didn't " Yusei sighed; he didn't like getting stuck on problems like this: no way forward and not a clue on how to guide him.

Ping

Cat sized ramen was done

Bruno took it out to the garage where he thought the sleepy kitten was still napping

"Shadow" he called out to her

The cat wasn't on the monitor napping like she was when they had left the room; where had she gone?

"Shadow?" Bruno tried to call her again; he walked round the moniter

Well he found shadow…using the keyboard…

Bruno picked her up then shouted "YUSEI!" Yusei came running into the room at the sound of his name being called; he turned to his blue haired friend

"Whats the matter?"

Bruno pointed to the screen "She was typing on the keyboard"

Yusei looked at the screen and gasped "It's the solution we have been looking for by using that code we can use wasted momentum and energy by rerouting it through the main hard drive and through the speed compressors which would also improve handling and the boost would recharge faster"

They looked at the kitten in Bruno's arms

"Did you do this?" Bruno asked

"Meow" Shadow replied looking up at the 2 with her big deep blue eyes

"Welcome to the genius club" Bruno smirked

If you didn't realise that makes a cat smarter than most characters on the show bar Yusei and Bruno

* * *

><p>"So the cat figured this out?" Jack asked<p>

Yusei and Bruno had assembled the other 2 when they had come in to tell them that their cat is a genius

"Believe it or not yes" Bruno replied

Silence

"Are you two ok?" Crow asked tilting his head

"We are fine, but it did happen" Yusei looked over at shadow sitting in front of the computer "Shadow, string theory"

At the signal Shadow turned to the key board; using her paws instead of fingers she started typing onto the screen the complete equation for sting theory – only taking her about 2 minutes to complete the task

"See" Yusei smirked at the 2 now gob smacked friends

"Maybe we could sell it" Jack looked at Crow

"Maybe we should sell you!" Crow growled back "Shadow helps more on the runners than you do"

Crow stormed out the room, anger was radiating from him so much that it was practically visible " stop dissing Shadow Jack, she's family too now" he walked out; Shadow jumped down off the computer desk and following after him

A few moments , after Yusei walked out to not saying a word and not even looking at the blonde; you could tell that he too was annoyed at that comment.

"What did I do?" Jack looked at Bruno throwing his arms in the air

Bruno walked over and sat down next to jack on the couch, putting his hands behind his head "They don't like you thinking bad of Shadow"

"Its just a cat, why get so worked up about it? Plus it hates me"

"But she only started hating you when you said bad things about it plus I think in Crow and Yusei's minds that they have linked the cat to Aurora like something she left for them. The way it appeared in the storm on the anniversary of her disappearance, how it was lucky that Yusei hadn't of ran it over in the storm, how it didn't run away and have you not seen the eyes on it? They both had deep connections with her so they want to hang onto her for as long as they can. Out of the 3 you can proberly put it behind you best and let the past be the past but they can't. Aurora was Yusei's twin sister meaning that they cared about each other a lot and how her disappearance was like losing half of himself, he feels kind of lost without her. While as we can all tell Crow had a crush on her which is a very deep feeling for a young boy to have and he has proberly never been able to let go of those memories of her cause he loved her too and like Yusei blames himself. Just don't diss the cat and you'll be fine" Bruno smiled before going back to the computer

For once Jack hung his head actually felt ashamed of saying such things about Shadow without realising how much Yusei and Crow had connected to someone they missed and could not be replaced

* * *

><p>Crow through himself onto his bed muttering "Stupid Jack"<p>

Shadow wandered in after him; curling up next to him

"At least I know something to cheer me up" Crow grinned before passionately kissing the pretty dark haired girl on his bed next to him pulling her closer into him; she wrapped her arms round him and played with his wild orange hair

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

Jack wanted to apologise for what he had been saying about shadow so decided to apologise first to Crow since he thought it would be easier than Yusei for his first go

He walked into Crow's room; it was a weekend meaning Crow didn't have work so he was lying in therefore Crow was sound asleep when he came in.

Jack wandered over to the red head sleeping on his side; he looked tired yet happy and had some kind of glow to him. Jack could tell he had been sleeping naked again since the room ad been warm last night (it was summer) since he wasn't wearing his night shirt. Like always Shadow was sleeping soundly too next to Crow on his pillow; the thing did actually look cute like that.

Jack turned and walked out; maybe he should let him rest since maybe that could be his apology

"Murrmmmm" Crow started waking "Hey Jack what do you want?"

"I was just going to say sorry for yesterday" Jack muttered

"Didn't get that there Jack what were you saying?"

"IM SORRY FOR BEING RUDE TO SHADOW OK!"

"Don't say sorry to me but to Shadow" Crow grinned pointing to the wakening cat on his pillow

Jack rolled his eyes, walked over to the bed, knelt down to Shadows level "I'm sorry"

"good, now get out"

Jack turned and walked out muttering something along the lines of bird brain which Crow chose to ignore

As soon as Jack left Crow turned to shadow "You are welcome"

If cats grinned then Shadow certainly was


	5. Chapter 5  Akiza vs Shadow

"Hey guys!" Leo exploded into the room quickly followed by Luna "Yusei can I show you this new combo…"

"No way, I can do it better" Luna shouted after him.

They stopped in their tracks realising that Yusei and Bruno were again too absorbed in their work to even hear him.

"Don't bother" Jack sighed walking in from the kitchen with a steaming coffee cup in his hand "They've been at it for days, they have a new genius to join them."

"Like who?" Luna asked looking around "I don't see anyone else."

On cue a squirming ball of black fur wiggled out of Yusei's arms and stood on the desk to get a better look at the monitor screen.

"You guys got a cat?" Leo looked up at jack hoping it was a joke.

"No, a damn genius cat" Jack took a long drink from the cup to spit a bit of it out "Ugg I hate this cheap stuff, I'm going to where they have real coffee."

He started walking out the room and down the stairs; on his opposite side Akiza hurried up the stairs like a whirlwind content on only seeing her dark haired crush "Hey Yusei can you help me on my geometry home…work…" her voice sunk as she saw Yusei and Bruno ignoring her as they had become absorbed in something else that was pointless in trying to get them out of.

"So what do you think Shadow?" she heard Yusei ask.

"Who's shadow? Is it another genius friend? Is it a girl genius friend? His he more interested in her opinion on a program than me? I'll crush her like a bug" Akiza was having her insecure moment as thoughts whizzed through her mind.

"Akiza are you ok?" Luna asked her which completely snapped her out of her trance.

"So who's shadow?" Akiza looked down at the green haired girl.

"Their new genius cat or that's what Jack said at least" Leo muttered shrugging slightly.

Akiza turned her head and saw it: a black kitten with big deep blue indigo eyes which was perched on the desk looking at the monitor with the occasional look at Yusei or Bruno…and Yusei was…stroking it…giving it more attention than he usually ever gave her. Anger and jealousy built up inside the physic; tearing her geometry book in two.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked.

A darker aura covered Akiza: umm…no she was not ok it looked like the witch was going to make an appearance that was how bad it was.

"Leo maybe we should leave them….for another time….we can show them the combo later" Luna grabbed Leo's arm before Akiza could lash out at them and lead him outside of the apartment.

"Ok, let's take a break for now" Bruno snapped out of his computer daze; took their old cups and went into the kitchen shortly followed by Yusei not even noticing Akiza standing there.

As soon as they had left the room Akiza walked over to the ball of black fur; picking it up by the fur on her back and squaring up to her.

There was a sense of lightening between the 2 as they glared at each other.

1 word: rivalry.

"Hey Akiza do you want anyth…what are you doing?" Bruno leant back into the room glimpsing at the 2.

"Nothing" enter innocent looking Akiza "I was just saying hi to your kitty and having a look at her. Wow I've never seen a cat with those eyes before they almost look human."

Shadow squeaked in a high pitch voice like she was in pain.

Yusei came back into the room at that point upon hearing the kitten squeak.

"Akiza I think your holding her too tight, you're hurting her" Yusei came up to her and took the kitten off her "You should be more careful, she's only little."

Akiza didn't know if she should cry or hit him: she hadn't of been hurting her and was fine a second ago. So instead she just stormed out of there; slamming the door behind her.

"I think she's maybe more of a dog person." Bruno sighed getting back to the program


	6. Chapter 6  the mysterious girlfriend

"So do you think we can show Yusei that combo now it's been a day"

Leo and luna were walking down the streets of new domino; they were shopping for some new clothes since they hardly had anything that had not been torn up while on their duel boards yet in the end they had both been on a bit of a spree with many bags in their arms.

"Are you kidding they could be like that for days Leo" Luna sighed

"Awww" Leo moaned "But I want to show him now"

"Well obviously we can't if they cannot even listen to us" secretly Luna was just as disappointed as her brother yet wasn't showing it

The twins continued to walked down the streets in silence: equally disappointed in the turn of events

Then something caught Leo's eye "was that Crow?"

The 2 looked at each other and back tracked their steps; looking into a shop window. Yes Crow was inside; he was at the back of the store just browsing the few things there.

"Yes that's defiantly Crow" Luna looked up at the shop sign "I think it's a women's clothes store so why would Crow be in there?"

"Maybe its something to do with a prank or bet" Leo suggested "Like getting Jack to wear a dress or something"

"Shhh look" Luna pointed to the window lowering her voice to a whisper

Inside someone was coming out of the dressing room with a few clothes in their hands: it was a girl. They couldn't get a good look from the distance they were and there were racks as well as a few people in the way but they could tell that:

1. She was not very tall (about Crow's height) but she was still very slim so you couldn't tell till she was compared to a taller person

2. She had black short hair

3. Her skin was tanned slightly

4. She was wearing tight jeans with a pair of black spiked heel ankle boots underneath, a black shirt, a sky blue sleeveless jacket with cobalt blue lining at the edges and long black fingerless gloves that reached mid femur and had a brown strap at the top

5. She was very pretty (leo described her as wow)

6. She was a turbo duellist (she had 2 deck pockets on her belt)

7. She was a tomboy (she looked really uncomfortable in the store and only had jeans and black t shirts in her hands plus the hair and skin backed that up too)

8. She was very pretty (thank you for pointing that out again Leo)

The girl gave back a pair of boots back to the sales assistant at the dressing room then walked away…towards Crow…who turned around…as they met he kissed her cheek ….then led her over to the counter… talking to her all the way…making her laugh…which made him smile

The twins looked at each other with the same thought "Crow has a girlfriend?" they said in unison

* * *

><p>"Here let me get it for you" Crow offered following her to the sales counter<p>

She smiled at him as she put her clothes on the counter to be bought

"No, its fine. I get that it's a male ego thing but I'm sure the guys would notice if you did pay for women's clothing" she answered; a shop assistant started ringing up the clothes onto the register "Do you think this is enough though?"

"There's enough for a week for a normal girl, 3 for you so yeah by the way how are we gonna wash them or anything without them noticing" Crow asked

"I have some friends who are going to get round it for me" she handed over her credit card which the assistant swiped before handing it back with the 2 shopping bags

"Ahh my little genius" Crow smirked putting his arm round her waist "Always thinks of everything"

"Come on I want to go look at the new parts ordered in the mechanics shop before we go back"

Crow couldn't help but love her when she said that kind of thing cause it was part of what made her well her and it was her that he loved

"Ok" he smiled as they walked out the store; a flash of green caught his eye "Was that Leo and Luna?"

"I think it was" she answered "I think you're going to have some questions later" they walked down the street towards the next store

"Oh boy cannot wait for that…couldn't you just bite them or something?"

She laughed "No, I don't hurt innocent kids remember"

"Awh, they aren't always innocent you know"

she kissed his cheek lightly "The answers' still no"

"Always so persistent till the end"

They kissed passionately in the middle of the path; his hands round her waist as he pulled her in towards himself while she ran her hands through his hair, playing with it a little with it in her nimble fingers as their tongues fought for dominance.

In the background the clock chimmed 5 in the afternoon which made the 2 break apart

"Damn is that the time already" Crow looked up at the clock disappointed "I guess we're gonna have to head back now"

"It was fun while it lasted at least come on we better go before they worry about you, thinking you got kidnapped by the kids or something"

they walked back in the direction of the apartment; holding hands as they went.


	7. Chapter 7  more questions

"Who was she then!"

It had been 3 days since they had seen Crow with the mysterious girl and he still refused to answer anything no matter how much he was bombarded with questions by Leo and Luna

"No one!"

"But we saw you kiss her"

"No I didn't cause there was no one there!"

"But we saw you!"

"Leave me alone I have to go to work now!"

And with that Crow left the garage on his duel runner to go to work

Yusei and Bruno looked up from their screens at the sound of Crow screeching away; even Jack looked up from his book and coffee to see what was going on

"You pushed it too far" the green haired twins looked at Jack "By pressing on something repeatedly you wont get any answers like poking a lion" the blonde continued

"So what do we do?" Leo asked

"Just let it go for now" Jack replied taking a sip of his drink "And are you even sure this was our Crow you saw? The only girl he ever loved is…well you know, it could have been someone else since you couldn't really get a good look from the window if they were at the back"

"Yeah you might be right" leo sighed folding his arms

"Told you so" Luna muttered

"No you didnt" Leo snapped right back at her

"I' going too guys" Yusei grabbed his jacket from his chair "I need to pick up some stuff I ordered from the parts shop for the new engine program. I wont be too long" he put on his helmet then followed Crows path of screeching out the door as he left

"That's weird" Bruno looked at the order form for the parts on the table "the order isn't coming till tomorrow so why it the date printed wrong on the form?"

* * *

><p>Yusei drove down the dalias bridge on his way to the other side of the city where the shop he had ordered the parts from was; usually the part shops for duel runners was on the ex satellite side yet for some reason the other shops couldn't order what he wanted.<p>

"HEEEEEEYYYY SIGNER!" a mad laugh came from behind him

Yusei looked back then to his side as another runner pulled up beside him

Yusei had never seen a guy, if he could even call him a guy, which looked like this. The man had unnatural looking light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, there were green lines below them. The guy's attire consisted of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket was ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining was black, the sleeves were rolled up, and worn it open, leaving his muscular chest exposed. His right jawbone was open- no skin or muscle on top just the bone on display like a skeleton and he had a hole in his abdomen. The guy looked insane from what we wore to his eyes. He was riding a hybrid duel runner that was in the style of a chopper yet looked to be made of skeleton bones; not all were human or even looked like animals of this world.

"HEY FUDO! WHY DON'T YOU GIVE ME YOUR DECK AND I'LL BE ON MY WAY PLUS YOU WOULD ONLY HAVE MINIMAL INJURIES" the skeleton guy shouted

"Who are you?" Yusei asked him

"MY NAME IS JAGA! I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA KICK YA BUTT!" this is the type of rude guy Martha would have washed their mouth out till they apologised or gagged

(Jaga is Japanese for jaguar)

"What is it that you want?"

Jaga laughed madly again "I WANT TO DUEL YOU! IF I BEAT YOU THEN I'M GOING TO FREE YOUR DECK FROM YOU INCLUDING THAT SIGNER DRAGON OF YOURS!" (English: I'm going to take your deck) seriously does he have a hearing problem or something?

"And if I win?"

"YOU WON'T!"

"That doesn't sound like a fair…"

Turbo duel mode activated – grand casino – all none duel vehicles please vacate the duelling lanes

"Damn he's forced me into duel mode" Yusei thought to himself

* * *

><p>_duel_<p>

Yusei – 4000 life points

Jaga – 4000 life points

(warning I'm not good at writing duels so I'm gonna skip a bit btw Jaga has a evil cat theme deck)

Yusei – 750 life points

^Junk warrior in ATK^

^Speed Warrior in DEF (due to card effect)^

^0 face down^

^15 cards remaining^

Jaga – 3400 life points

^Cheta, runner of the desert in ATK^

ATK: 900

DEF: 1000

^Imperial Jaguar Emperor in ATK^

ATK: 1250

DEF: 1000

^2 face downs^

^36 cards remaining^

(all damage is real)

"ARE WE GOING TO CONTINUE WHERE I'LL CRUSH YOU INTO MILLIONS OF PIECES LIKE A CHEW TOY OR ARE YOU GOING TO JUST GIVE IN AND ACCEPT THE INEVERABLE?" Jaga laughed

"No way!" Yusei shouted "But I'm down on life points and I'm getting short on cards too now plus he's got 2 face downs" he though to himself looking at his hand again

Jaga sniffed the air for a second "no way" he muttered

CRASH

A duel runner came tearing through the air above them; smashing a barrier to pieces before landing in front of the 2.

(going to put a picture up of it later with the story or in my gallery)

"Sorry I'm late, you hide your presence well but not well enough Jaga" a calm female voice said from under the helmet

Jaga just gritted his teeth

"Last time I checked this was a open duel, where you hoping your friend to drop in or something Jaga, so hope you don't mind me joining in too" she continued activating her duel mode on her runner and drawing her hand

"Mind theres nothing much you can do for him Flash Goddess, he's toast" Jaga smirked "Hes only got 750 life points left"

"Its not over till the last cards played though"

"Flash goddess? Who is she? And why is she helping me?" Yusei thought to himself in a whirlwind of confusion already in his mind "She seems too familiar but I don't know where from"

"I summon the Shadow Ninja Tuner in attack mode and lay 3 face downs"

^Shadow Ninja Tuner^

ATK: 500

DEF: 300

^3 face downs^

"That's not going to help you cause its my turn now" Jaga cackled "Cause now my Emperor is going to end this right now for your friend, he ain't got a single face down or monster effect to help him, Imperial Jaguar Emperor attack Yusei's speed warrior and lets end this quickly"

^Imperial Jaguar Emperor attacks speed warrior^

"Not so fast I play my first face down, Changed Path, this redirects your attack to my Shadow Ninja Tuner" the girl smiled

"Ha I can still take you down that monster isn't strong enough, the stories about you really aren't true are they?"

"But my Shadow Ninja Tuner has the ability to absorb 1 attack per turn when it's a target of a attack and deal it directly to you"

"Ahhh!" Jaga snarled in pain

^Jaga looses 1250 life points: 2150^

"You'll pay for that" Jaga gritted his teeth again

"Really? Cause I'm not done yet. By sending 1 monster on my field to the grave yard I can activate my other face down , the spell card Paper Bomb, so I realise my Shadow Ninja Tuner."

"Your wide open now!"

"I don't need anything else since paper bomb destroys a monster which attacked this turn then deals direct damage to you depending on the number of cards I sent to my grave yard this turn multiplied by 500. So I send 4 cards from my hand to the grave yard to join my Shadow Ninja Tuner, if you're having hard counting that's 5 cards in my grave yard from this turn meaning 2500 points of damage which is more than enough to put an end to you"

"Nice trick but I'm activating my face down, Cats Cradle which deactivates your little trap for another 3 turns, sorry your victory is on hold"

"I wanted to say that to you actually cause my last face down is Kill Switch which lets me deactivate 1 spell or trap card for 3 turns, so your not going to be able to use that trap to stop my spell card"

"Who is she? How could she know what face down he had? She's good, no I've hardly seen anyone duel like this" yusei watched the whole thing as this mystery girl took down this Jaga as if it was childs play

"No…" j=Jaga froze; fear written across his face "…I had you…why…what…i…i.."

^Kill switch trap card deactivates Cats Cradle trap card^

^Paper bomb spell card activates^

^Jaga looses 2500 life points: 0^

"Nooooo" Jaga screamed; his life points reached 0 and as they did Jaga's body and runner dispersed into a weird glow of red, growing smaller and smaller.

Yusei and the mysterious female duellist swerved round to watch what was happening to Jaga. The glow continued to grow smaller till it was the shape and size of a card; the mysterious duellist got off her runner and walked over to the card before picking it up and examining it.

"Jaga Von Delusegein, rank 10, officer agent of the rebellion, why were you here exactly? And why come after Yusei now? Still so many things I don't know yet but at least there 1 less officer rank agent neutralised" the duellist talked to herself "Jaguar warrior of the amazon, so that's who you really are Jaga? Find peace now in the spirit realm." The card in her hand disappeared

"Who exactly are you?" Yusei asked "and whats going on? Whats the rebellion? What are agents? Why did he want my deck?"

"I don't know all the answers to those questions or how to answer the ones I know" she sighed "Recently there's been a uproar in the spirit world where the duel spirits are losing faith in humans after seeing the damage Elliaster caused, a whole army worth of them have lost faith completely and are planning some sort of uprising against humans yet so far have been recruiting as many spirits as possible so have taken human like forms themselves in order to duel as many people as they can and if you lose to 1 then they some how brain wash your entire deck into joining this army. The recruiters are called agents, agents are ranked on their abilities and how high up in the army hierarchy. Agents from 20 – 16 are called captain agents, 15-11 are lieutenant agents, 10-4 are officer agents, 3-1 are the general agents and agent 0 is the leader who I've only heard is called Hebi, everything else about the leader is unknown to most agents bar the generals yet so far that's all I know. The mechanics of how they are doing this and why now are unknown as well as true intentions behind this rebellion. If this continues though then the scales between our world and the spirit realms will be tipped, this could mean that the shadow realm could take over everything, the stronger the rebellion grows then the less time we have, once a spirit becomes a agent then it becomes impossible to duel with them as they become pawns for the higher up agents to use in their recruiting duels meaning we become limited on our best defence."

"But who are you? why did that Jaga guy call you a Goddess?"

"Flash Goddess is a title I have yes but by no means am I immortal, if you want to know more then your best asking your blue haired mechanic friend, I cannot be here for much longer sorry but know that I won't be far away" she disappeared in the blink of a eye and so did her duel runner

"Did that really happen? Why would Bruno know anything about her? And if theres a rebellion coming then how can I help stop it?" Yusei thought to himself looking over at the rising sun as a new day dawned.


	8. Chapter 8  Unwelcome Guest

"So Yusei hasn't left the house since he met that so called Flash Goddess?"

Akiza had come over to the guy's apartment after hearing what had happened a few days ago; apparently Yusei had refused to leave the house since to work on his runner and to research as much as he could.

"Yep, he won't do anything else. It's like the Visor incident all over again" Jack muttered

"He's gonna need some space" Crow grabbed a piece of toast and headed towards his runner and helmet so he could leave for work "Give him some time to open up" Yusei looked up at the ceiling in his room

* * *

><p>"A rebellion of duel spirits against humans? You wouldn't have ever thought this would happen yet it has. Is that what Elliaster warned me about when they said duel spirits would take over mankind with the meck lord emperors. Whatever it is I have to help stop it or it could be not the end of duelling but everything. Who was that Flash Goddess and why does she feel familiar like a ghost of my past?"<p>

He felt something soft slide against his finger tips; he looked down to see a ball of black fur at his hand. Shadow looked up at him with her big blue eyes, as if she knew something was bothering him. She was not supposed to be so…human; there was something in her eyes that wasn't like any other animal but more as if she was a real human being.

"You would proberly know Shadow" he picked the cat up from under her arms looking her straight into her eyes. He actually got a good look at them then: they weren't a blue like he thought but an indigo blue-a mirror of his own. He dropped shadow in de ja vu; shaking his head before realising what he had done- "I'm sorry shadow, I got freaked there" he laughed noticing that she was just glaring at him (like all cats she had just landed on her feet) which was quite cute for a cat to do "I'm sorry" he smiled putting his hands in front of himself in his defence

For a second something seemed to spook Shadow and she raced to the window, Yusei watched her in much interest, and then looked out at the suburban view as if she was looking for something to then swiftly leap out the window and into the city.

It was not the first time Shadow had disappeared since she always seemed to sly away at random points of the day so Yusei wasn't worried but there was definitely something in the air that day

* * *

><p>When Yusei came down he noticed that the apartment was completely abandoned but by the time he had come down it was about lunch meaning Crow would be at work, Jack would be hiding in a café somewhere (proberly across the road) yet he had no idea where Bruno would be. He wandered over to his parked runner; fingering its smooth cold body.<p>

"You scum" a voice breathed on his neck

He soon found himself pressed up against a wall by his neck; he looked straight at the intruder yet was shocked by what he saw. A young girl no older than 14 with short brown hair and big golden eyes with porcelain skin- she looked to be of Chinese decent- yet she was still small and skinny that her strength a total surprise; for god sake she had pinned him to a wall with no escape and had completely snuck up on him. She was wearing some kind of team jacket with a green tube top and dark green cargo pants with a pair of gold coloured sneakers.

"You will not interfere with my Lady's plans and you do not deserve her help" the girl snarled at him "You don't deserve anything from her" tightening her grip on him "YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE YOUR NAME!" she literally pushed him right through the wall into the street on the other side

* * *

><p>Yusei coughed as he felt the dust tickle his throat while he tried to dust himself down as best he could, clearing the rubble around himself before stumbling to his feet.<p>

The girl came walking through the huge hole left like a predator stalking her prey; she was smiling as if she was enjoying the hunts thrill yet her eyes were hard and cold like a hawk. Luckily no one else was around at this time for some odd reason. The girl continued to stalk towards him knocking whatever was in her way aside including a parked car which she pushed aside like it was nothing.

The girl shouted "Now that I've made my point I can finish you off"

She raised her fist before charging in like a mad bull for her final attack; if it hit then Yusie could end up as little Yusei pieces across the ground and walls

"Is she even human?" Yusei thought to himself no knowing what to do

"Stop. That's enough Ming" a familiar voice: was that the Flash Goddess

Ming had only been inches away from the Goddess's chest and was ready to strike with her other hand yet suddenly her hand would not obey her; it did as the Goddess had instructed and had frozen on the spot. She grabbed Mings hand by the wrist, lifting it up towards Ming's face: Ming was in total shock; freezing on the spot like a rabbit.

Yusei swore he only blinked and she was there with her back to him as she had grabbed the girl who had attacked him wrist.

"You lied to me; you promised me we would always tell each other everything. I was so hurt and angry when I found out about him, how you could do that, how could they do what they did to you and get away with it. Why aren't you angry at them!" ming cried furiously looking down at her feet trying to fight back her tears.

Yusei just noticed that the Flash Goddess wasn't wearing her helmet-she actually had black hair which was cut short and spiked out at the side. She looked even more familiar like that as if he should know her yet his head could not seem to stop whizzing with questions to come up with a name.

"Let go off it Ming, there's nothing we can do about it now so let it go and since when did it concern you? I made up my mind a long time ago to not go seeking revenge and so should you" the Flash Goddess replied calmly

"But…but…" Ming stuttered "Why are you defending him at least! He's the reason why you got hurt and why you were alone for so long. I don't get it!"

The flash goddess let go of Ming wrist calmly and breathed out making her whole body relax; she sighed and turned her head towards Yusei "Cause he's my brother"

"Aurora?" he thought to himself; she definitely looked like her

_Yes it's me yusei, it's really me_


	9. Chapter 9 Flash Backs

The world went black for Yusei

He heard 1 voice in his head- the only voice he could ever hear in his head bar his own "Do you remember the promise you made me?"

His vision cleared; no he was remembering something: a memory of his

_Flash back_

It was just a ordinary night with the crescent moon shining brightly in the clear diamond sky. In marthas house aurora awoke suddenly sitting up in fright; she was as white as a ghost and looked as if she had seen hell. Getting out of her bed she walked over to the other side of the room where yusei was sleeping (don't worry jack and crow had different rooms as if they had shared a room then...lets say it wouldn't end well for anyone) and stood at his bed. Yusei (now nine) turned towards her half awake to see his twin standing infront of him.

"Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream" she whispered.

Yusei nodded and let her slide in where they huddled together in silence before she whispered "promise me you will wait for me. Not matter what and never give up on anything".

Yusei looked at her to ask her what she was going on about to then meet her scared eyes which told him that she was being serious. "I promise" he whispered back before holding her hand to try and comfort her. "are you still thinking about what happened yesterday?" he asked. "yes" she breathed. Yusei was still shook up about it also, who wouldn't be?

* * *

><p>Yesterday had seemed like any other day; Yusei and Aurora were fiddling with machine parts they had found a few days ago, discussing the uses and projects they could do while Jack was duelling some poor soul (aka a kid) that insulted him then challenged him but was all talk (Jack was quite big headed about it till he got beat by Yusei later).<p>

Out of no were Crow came rushing towards the group, his eyes bugging while he was slightly red and panting.

"What the hell Crow?" Jack shouted as Crow crashed into the blonde who had only won his game a few minutes ago. Aurora and Yusei ran over in alarm and then to hold Jack back from pummelling the red head till he agreed to calm down.

"What's the matter Crow" aurora asked sitting next to Crow who was in the foetal position and shaking from fear "You can tell me" she soothed

"The gang, Arrowheads, they shot someone, a guy from the recycling plant and threatened to kill me if I told anyone before taking my best cards" Crow whispered in a shaky voice

"We are gonna need to tell Martha , she would know what to do" Yusei said

The others nodded in agreement but before they could even leave 3 figure stepped out of the alley shadows.

"We told you not to squeal now where are gonna kill you and your little friends like the rats you really are" the 1st guy said who seemed to be the ringleader. He had obviously been in the facinity as his forehead was marked with a capital W; they were all bald with the signature arrow tattoos going down the centre of their scalps. The leader was tall and muscular with many different tattoos as well as the arrows and facial piercings.

His 2 companions weren't as intimidating as the leader; one was short and slightly chubby while the other was taller and was stick thin however they were fully grown men and the kids would not be a match for them.

They slowly advanced towards the kids, the other street kids had vanished after Jack nearly killed Crow so it was just them 4 against 3 gang members. All 4 were frozen to the spot staring at what they thought would be the end of them then out of nowhere the 3 men were tackled by a fast moving object that caused all of them to hit the ground hard on their faces.

"What the hell was that?" the chubby member asked cautiously looking around him frantically

"Stop being a wuss, get the kids" the leader barked

They stood up to be knocked back against the wall by a strong gust of wind and then dropped back to the floor. They were scared now; the men ran for their lives out of the alley and ironically into a team of secture security officers who were on the lookout for gangs.

Back in the alley the others weren't dealing well with the events either: Crow was in a state of shock with a few tears of not being killed joy rolling down his face, Jack looked ill and was constantly muttering baby talk like: I…It….what? Yusei had kept his usual calm face on but was now sitting down next to Aurora to suddenly wrap his arms round her in a protective bear hug. Aurora was looking at her hands in a daze then letting go of her twin walked over to the pavement were the supposide wind had erupted, i and continued to stare down.

A angered officer came tearing through the alley looking for witnesses: he instantly spotted the ravenette and ran hastily over shouting "Hey you!"

She didn't respond so he sped up

BANG

He had been shoulder thrown into a couple of bins which completely took him off guard as he realised he had been thrown by a 9 year old girl who was half his size and about the 1/3 of his weight: this unlucky officer was none other than fresh out of the academy Trudge.

The noise had however snapped aurora out of her trance as she looked round her in astonishment to see the officer head first in the bins.

Someone grabbed her hand and yanked her away; turning her head away from the officer she saw it was her red haired friend. "Come on, do you want to get taken by the cops?" he panted.

They had ran all the way back to Martha's and the rest of the day had been relatively quieter till Yusei beat Jack (the whole neighbourhood heard that).

* * *

><p>"<em>whats the matter? Your not usually this upset about this kind of thing" – yusei <em>

"_I think I did it"_ aurora replied "_I don't know how but I have the feeling that it was me plus I through a fully grown man into a wall"-aurora_

"_it could have been a lot of things anyway you never told anyone how you see duel spirits so how do we know it was them but they just didn't say"-yusei _

"_but"- aurora _

"_no buts" _yusei broke the connection

Aurora looked at him and then huddled together to whisper "promise me you will wait for me and no matter what people say or for how long, that you wont give up in anything and you wont let Jack and Crow go easily"

Yusei met her eyes to ask her what she was going on about to see her normally open and friendly eyes were cold and serious as if she had seen death itself.

"I promise"

* * *

><p>_next day_<p>

They were back in the alley with their street friends even if it had been less than a day after the event. Something was different today and everyone could tell or someone.

Aurora was being quite different challenging everyone to duels not being her usually observant self, not a lot of people did challenge her since she didn't challenge others much but they were queuing up to today due to her unbeaten streak she developed and wanted to challenge her be they kids or even adults who saw what was going on and wasn't holding back on anyone unleashing her dragon to its full abilities: even beating Yusei at one point.

Once everyone had their duel Aurora sat back down next to Yusei while they watched Crow and Jack argue (4th time that day).

"Here I want you to take this" Aurora said to her twin handing him a card

he turned it over to find it was her scrape iron scarecrow trap card, "Are you sure?" he asked looking back at her.

Aurora nodded "So you will think of me even in duels no matter what happens" she replied.

Yusei looked at the card then got out his own deck and handed her a card "I want you to be able to think of me too"

Aurora wanted to refuse but took the card anyway, it was a monster card: demon fox. the spirit suddenly appeared next to her and rubbed against her as if it was a cat before sitting next to her as if it was claiming aurora as her human master. "Thank you Yusei" Aurora gleamed looking down at the spirit then at Yusei.

A car rolled up just outside of the alley, it was clearly from the city as it was glowing clean white, blacked out windows and a golden bonnet figure making it look as if it cost more than all the houses on the street put together.

Most of the kids were slightly afraid of it, whispering that it had to be bad since no one in the city would come here without a serious reason, backing away. Crow and Jack stopped arguing to look directly at the car, Aurora and Yusei walked over to where their friends where standing.

Aurora's eyes watered as tears fell down them before whispering "Can I have a hug, like all of us" this was defiantly weird if Aurora was asking to be hugged but they did it anyway.

This was the last memory they would have together as 4 child friends. After a few minutes they let go, Aurora walked shakily over to the car where the door opened for her, it was dark inside so no one but aurora saw who it was, and got inside before pausing to look one more time at her friends clutching her mother's locket which she had never taken off her neck.

The car drove away and the only thing Yusei could think of was the promise he made to her that night, to wait for her not matter what.

Yet she never came back.

* * *

><p>_End Flash back_<p>

"Now let me show you what you didn't see after that" she continued as the memory seemed to continue yet he only realised now that she wasn't in his own mind but Aurora's

* * *

><p>_flash back_<p>

Sit. That was all she was told to do in the car as it drove away, she could only have hoped they had understood her actions.

5 police officers from the city and satellite where crowded into the car also and stared at her as if she was going to escape at any moment but she wasn't really surprised they would think that since she had broken out of the handcuffs nearly as soon as they had tried to put them on. They crossed into the city on a boat; she had never been on a boat before and had wanted to get out to look but had been forced to stay inside for "security measures".

When they were actually inside the city did it hit home how different and poor the satellite seemed, everything seemed brighter and bigger. Buildings towered so high they looked to be touching the sky and glinted from the sun as it reflected from its metallic surface. Cars and duel runners whizzed round the streets without the fear of being arrested or chased. Everyone looked carefree; kids were duelling without the need to hide in dark alleys or abandoned buildings. It was everything the satelliters had dreamed of yet she knew that it would never happen which made her smile break into a content frown as it hit her.

"Why am I here?" she whispered

She was met by silence, they hadn't heard her she thought so said it again in her normal voice: "Why am I here?" the car suddenly stopped and the door swung open to reveal a short man that reminded her of a clown by the way he dressed.

"Goodwin is ready for the child" he grinned creepily

The man lead them through a tall building till they got to the top floor where he stopped at a door to knock before a muffled voice replied "Enter".

The clown opened the door and stepped inside first before I was pushed inside by the officers. A wooden desk stood in the centre of the room, a tall swill chair behind it; the voice came from it spoke again: "Leave us officers"

They left as calmly as ever, the clown holding the door with a cocky smile

"You too Lazar" it spoke which made the clown go from shock to anger in about 3.5 seconds before slamming the door as he left.

The chair turned round to show a middle aged man with grey hair and sharp eyes, he was wearing a expensive suit with a template of a condor on the shirt. "Hello Miss Fudo" he spoke calmly "You are proberly wondering why you are here in the city and not the satellite where you were unfairly placed due to a accident caused by your parents. Im here to make your dreams come true, im offering to make you a pro duellist, live here and have anything your heart desires. And all I ask is your brothers stardust dragon card."

Its true she wanted to be a duellist but not if she had to take something that wasn't her or do it without her friends. She shook her head in disagreement.

"I would never do that" she spoke softly looking down at her feet then back up at the man

He man tensed, got up and walked over to the wall which was also a window. "Well I don't have another choice then. I don't want to come to this but I know what you did, that power is dangerous and I won't have it ruining my plans. So you can either leave the city now or I will take you and the rest of the satilliters and well let's say there's not going to be a satellite, if you leave then I won't destroy it and will not touch a hair on your friends heads. I am a honest man and I keep my word you have no doubt about that but its your choice."

For the first time in her life she felt truly cornered. If she left then it could mean breaking her friends hearts and she could never see them again but if she stayed then hundreds of people would get hurt because of her including her friends. She knew what she had to do even if it tore her to say it: "I will leave as long as you keep your word" he smiled like a Cheshire cat "but I will come back once you break your promise"

"Agreed then" he smiled

That was the last thing she remember before everything went blank: a man called Goodwin smiling as he had her cornered she may have had a winning streak but he had won in the end. When she woke she found herself back in the satellite..or so she thought. Next to her was a small bag including some of her other clothes, a little money and a little food. Her deck was in the pocket of her belt that Martha had given them all for easter while her duel disk was strapped to her arm. She instantly got up and looked around in panic to notice it wasn't the satellite; the signposts were written in a different language. Walking down the pavement she realised how long becoming a pro duellist could take her then again there were just as many tournaments and opportunities but she was back to square 1.

There was a shift in time after that and the events ran onto each other.

He saw her starving on the streets unable to even beg since she couldn't understand what people were saying so had to resort to stealing food to keep alive; living like a rat-worse than they had ever lived in the satellite. No one around her seemed to even blink about not just her but the other street kids; it was like they weren't there: shadows of the streets. He watched her ask as best she could for food to be turned away with the promise that there was not enough food to even feed their own families when only a few minutes later she saw the so called starving families tucking into a huge meal with a steaming pie on the window.

He watched her so thin and scraggily look over at the ocean as if she was trying to look for the satellite; for him, thinking he was looking for her and knew she was alive (just) in America waiting for him yet he knew that he thought she was dead so had eventually excepted the fact and had stopped searching. He noticed something on her arm as she almost prayed to the sea, looking for an answer, it looked like a signer mark but he hadn't seen that one before.

The next thing scene he saw was her with a group other streets kids looking kid of happy as if she belonged again; they still stole a bit to feed themselves and older ones including Aurora went hungry in order to feed the younger ones if there wasn't enough food to go around but they looked to be getting by. It seemed like that still a little while later a whole gang of American security came to the group and started arresting the whole group for stealing cards from the Industrial Illusions vault yet Yusei had seen that they had not done such a thing yet despite of the consequences and that the allegations were wrong Aurora took the full blame for it; he watched her once again be carted away for a wrong reason.

She got her first ear stud (markers weren't used in America for kids but instead they used ear studs with chips in them carrying trackers and information on them). She spent 4 months in a juvenile correction facility- a jail for kids yet it reminded him a lot of the facility. Her gang had been disbanded permanently.

After being realised she seemed to do a lot of research on something and contacting weird people with 1 name coming to mind: elliaster.

She soon got arrested for hacking into a government main frame while looking for answers; they didn't catch her through by her hacking (she got away with it for months without anyone finding out since who would of guessed a 12 year old had done it) she got betrayed though by a friend she thought she could trust (hmm for some reason he was reminded of Jack). The girl who betrayed her fled abroad after aurora was arrested; she got her second ear stud after she had permanently deactivated the first one a day after getting out. Aurora spent 5 months in the juvenile correction facility – should have been a year but she got let out early on good behaviour

After being released again she got arrested again for fighting after a few months. Apparently she had found a guy working for Elliaster well more like he found her. When she wouldn't give him her card and then defeating him in a duel he tried to kill me claiming he would be killed if he didn't bring it back with him; she fought in self defence and won. However it did mean serving 4 months in the juvenile correction facility again. Aurora got her third ear stud – though she deactivated it a day after leaving the facility. Weird thing about the guy was that after being emitted to hospital they couldn't find any birth record of him anywhere and he unsurprisingly disappeared without a trace

At the facility she met a blonde French girl…was that Sherry? Sherry had been imprisoned for violence too yet she was also trying to find answers to Ellisater's questions; they became friends (reminder interrogate Sherry later).

A little while later a kind man in a suit found her; she was just another street teen at the time (14) but had a reputation of never being beaten by anyone and having the best mechanical mind around. He took her in and trained her to be a pro duellist; she was soon a successful duellist with many fans and other companies interested in sponsoring her yet he could see that the suit guy who had first sponsored her didn't control her or was even her manager or anything, it was all Aurora.

She soon started building her own duel runner with just about any tool or device I wanted to use for its technology and design. There was soon someone helping her, another friend but no sherry…blue hair…WAS THAT BRUNO (he's going to die later). Apparently she had brought him in from the streets to help Aurora with her duel runner though they had spent time of his own too…wasn't that visors? (another thing to ask about). They actually enjoyed each others company of both being considered mechanical geniuses and became friends (well he knows why a) he got along with Bruno so easily and b) why Bruno knew everyone before they had even met).

She also saved that Chinese girl who had attacked him from her corrupted family and saved her from herself and she had stayed by Aurora's side as her number 1 pupil/ fan (kinda like the twins for him). Wasnt that the Ming girl?

He watched her travel all over the world meeting people from all walks of life as well as other duellists…that he had met before: like team unicorn, team ragnarock and other teams her recognised from the WRGP (except team catastrophe).

Aurora actually found hidden theories of our father: like the excel syncro and she worked on it till she cracked it; became the first human to use it in a duel and outside a duel…then teaching it to Bruno (next time Yusei saw Bruno he was sooo going to kill him)

Her life had been hard but through it she had stayed the same caring, hardworking and trouble making self yet the whole atmosphere of her memories went dark again.

Aurora found out about the earth bound immortals (before them?) and pieced what Goodwin had been planning to deduce that it was her ability to see what he was planning when she was younger was why he had exiled her: so she couldn't mess up his plans. She had a brief talk with Goodwin as if she was warning him about what he was doing was wrong.

The destination shifted as he saw her actually fighting the actual immortals themselves to seal them back into the nazca lines and was nearly killed yet was saved by bast (Egyptian goddess of cats)(she was quite good friends with Egyptians as well as Aztecs); she saw her change into a very familiar cat…She was Shadow the whole time! It must have been ability she gained from being saved by a cat goddess. (duh Bast)

It shifted again to new domino…when he had been duelling Goodwin with Jack and Crow…why hadn't he realised she had been there the whole time making sure he was ok!

Well his answer for why they suddenly got the money and grant to build the dalias bridgesince aurora had used her influence as a famous duellist to get companies to invest in the dallias bridge that would connect satellite to the city and renovate the satellite to how it looks today

She soon made contact with Elliaster directly (don't ask how since it could be classed as illegal) and tricked them into staying in one place: new domino. She had told Bruno not to go after Primo…yet (surprise surprise) he did and ended up in new domino with (kind luckily) amnesia to then got Sherry to go to new domino city to guide them so she or the guys (how did she know it would come down to them though) to defeat Ellisater (was Aurora behind everything that had happened?) and to top it off she got teams from all over the world to compete in the WRGP including unicorn and ragnarock (answer pretty much yes)

She had kept getting updates about them then she met THE Eporia (as in the whole Eporia) in the netherworld while we were fighting team new world for her to end up fighting eporia before he disappeared (neither took any damage). She had followed him to the duel to only watch from the shadows as a cat so she had snuck in more than once?

_Trust me I've been sneaking in more than once_

* * *

><p>Yusei though she was mind talking again with him to realise she was talking normally to him.<p>

He opened his eyes; seeing a calm Aurora sitting next to him: she was smiling but he really didn't know how she stayed so positive through where she's been in the past.


	10. Chapter 10 Twin Talk

He found himself lying on the couch in the apartment, which was completely intact though he swore that there used to be a hole in the wall (he had the bruises to prove that) but it had somehow disappeared when he woke up.

"the apartment…" he mutterd still not 100% awake; rubbing his eyes

"fixed, like it never happened and Zora will never find out" Aurora replied sitting patiently at the other end of the couch; Yusei could tell that it was definitely her right there and then – she had the same kind yet mysterious eyes which she always had "and someone has something to say to you" she indicated to the girl standing in the corner who looked like a kid who had someone take her favourite toy; her eyes were glued to the floor.

"I'm so sorry" Ming muttered looking up at Yusei "I didn't mean to take it out on you, I was just mad about finding out what happened"

Yusei could defiantly relate to that cause he was kind of mad at Sercurity and Lazar (Goodwin was kinda dead) for exiling his only real family and twin to then lie in order to make him think she was dead yet he knew that it would be wrong to go and blame them though since they were only following orders; Goodwin got what he deserved in the end.

"It's ok" he smiled sympathetically which made Ming relax as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders

"He's so much like my Lady" she thought to herself "He's…Master Fudo" (she gives formal names to everyone she admires or really likes)

"Thank you Master Fudo" she smiled and bowed before walking off into the kitchen

"Master Fudo?" he looked at Aurora for an answer

"She calls me a Lady, me a Lady I know but no matter how much you tell her not to see keeps calling you it" Aurora shrugged "You get used to it though"

Yusei sat up and looked at Aurora straight in the eye "I am so sorry that I wasn't there when you were so hurt and alone. I wish I could just go back and do it differently like I could of gone with you or made you stay or just something that would of protected you from what happened"

She took his hand and intertwined her pinkie finger with his like they used to do "You couldn't change what happened, I needed to grow as a person and its not like we can change the past. What happens happens, we shouldn't look back on the past but to the here and now as well as the future which we can now do together. Look I promise that I will never go like that again, ever."

Yusei smiled; he actually felt completely happy again

"Good cause you know that I would drag you back anyway"

Aurora smirked "I missed this" she sighed "Can I still stay here for a little while?"

"Sure, like we could stop you since you've been here for the last week or so"

The twins felt complete once more after a long 10 years


	11. Chapter 11 Crow is your what!

Aurora sat patiently on the sofa, reading a book she had picked up from the table; Yusei had gone into the kitchen to make some lunch leaving her alone in the garage/living room while she had sent Ming to go run a erran for her (keeping Ming as busy as possible).

THUD

The door slammed open then closed

Crow yawned as he stepped through, he had just gotten off from work, walking down the steps before stopping: realising a certain ravenette was sitting on the sofa. Alone. With no one around.

He smirked; walked silently behind the sofa to put his hands over her eyes "Guess who?" he whispered into her ear. He felt the grin on her mouth as she brought his hands down away from her eyes

"Hi" she replied looking up at him "Long day?"

"Better now" he walked around to the opposite sofa arm; jumping onto it on his knees before crawling over to her "Cause you're here and we're finally alone"

He playfully pushed her shoulders towards the sofa making her lie down to snake himself on top of her; they made out intensely as their tongues fought for dominance till Aurora let Crow inside her mouth.

Even though Aurora wanted to say that they shouldn't cause Yusei was just in the kitchen but she couldn't help but kiss back especially since he had her like this. When they parted he continued to plant kisses down her neck; she had to make sure his hand didn't go wandering either apart from her waist as she wrapped her arms round his neck. The kisses on her neck were sweet and loving though she knew that they would proberly leave hickeys in the morning.

"Crow…Crow…" she moaned trying to get further than his name to warn him but it just felt so good to her

"I love you so much" he muffled against her skin

"Crow? What are you doing?"

Crow instantly stopped; looked up to see a fuming Yusei looking right at him: if glares could kill Crow would be screaming on the floor in pain.

"Ug oh" he muttered realising the position he was in looking at Aurora

"I tried to tell you" she murmured trying to recompose herself

Crow sat on his knees, bringing his hands in front on himself, looking directly at Yusei with innocent eyes "its not what you think…Aure help me" he pleaded

Crow soon found himself on the floor with yusei pulling him up by his jacket collar

"What are you doing to my sister" Yusei gritted his teeth

"I..I..I.." Crow couldn't get the right words out to explain; he had never seen Yusei so pissed in so long

"Yusei!" Aurora yanked Yusei off Crow before glaring at him as well, letting Crow get to his feet again

"Aurora didn't you know what he did to you?! how could you let him…" Yusei shouted looking at Aurora who just stood there calmly

She sighed walking over to Crow who put his arm round her shoulder and bringing her closer into himself "Yusei, Crows by boyfriend and has been for the last 3 years" her eyes grew softer as she almost snuggled into him

"What?" Yusei was kind of gobsmacked at what she had just said: why had Crow never said anything? Or had Aurora just been protecting them both ?

"Yusei don't be angry at Crow, he wanted to tell you but I made him promise not to cause of the whole dead thing and you already had a lot on your plate" she looked like she was pleading; she hated it when her friends fought

Yusei paced a bit on the floor "How did this happen?" he asked

The couple looked at each other "Fine you can tell it" Crow sighed "He won't get mad at you" the 2 sat down (Crow grabbed aurora onto his lap) with Yusei sitting on the desk chair

* * *

><p>_Flash Back_ (Aurora POV)<p>

I had met Pearson and Bolton when I tried to sneak into the satellite for the first time; I was one of the people who paid a certain boat captain (who does not want to be named) to smuggle them into the satellite-Bolton and Pearson also had done this so we had met then. I liked pearsons idea of setting up a program which taught kids how to make duel disks and runners so I stayed to help with the more technical stuff. And that's how it started.

(3rd POV)

So that's how that got started. A few weeks into the project and they already were looking after a bunch of kids pearson had promised to look after since their father died while on the business turf where quite steady yet it was only Bolton who cared about the money. Aurora had gotten her duel runner shipped over and had already designed a one for pearson (Bolton didn't want help) and they built it together with the kids: Aurora originally designed it around Pearson's black wing deck yet every time she saw it all she could think about was her friends especially Crow who would of loved that deck.

One day while Aurora was helping the kids pearson and Bolton went out on their runners. She loved the kids to bits and they saw her as a mother figure that some of them never had, she could always see the bright lights of hope and happiness in their eyes. She was helping one called Taka (actually one of the kid's names) with a basic runner design sheet when Bolten and Pearson returned.

"You guys are back early, get into trouble?" she asked keeping her eye on Taka

"You could say that. Got the first aid kit?" Pearson asked

"Sure, give me a sec" she replied "Taka why don't you go show the others your design, they might give you some more ideas"

Taka nodded and ran off to the other kids. Aurora wondered over to the bench and reached under it where the first aid kit was. Pearson got off his duel runner to help a certain injured teen off.

"So who needs it then?" Aurora said then turned round to notice the one who they had brought with them, she dropped the box in shock. The guy looked up and went as white as a ghost before breaking into a smile which then spread to Aurora.

"hey" Crow smiled

"hey" she replied

"you 2 know each other?" Bolten asked in surprise

"Crow" she breathed smiling "umm Crow this is Bolten and Pearson, guys Crow"

Silence fell on them and only the laughter from the kids in the background could be heard

"I think we should give them some time" Pearson sighed and pulled Bolten back outside to leave her and Crow alone (kids were not interested though). Aurora picked up the first aid box and walked over to Crow to treat the wounds.

"Still getting into trouble I see" she smiled while cleaning a wound with water

"Like your not the same, ow that hurts"

"Keep still"

"Its good to see you back, what exactly happened to you? Yusei would hit the roof and Jack would proberly have a fit...if we were still talking"

Aurora stopped and looked at him at eye level.

"Its complicated why I left and what do you mean you guys don't talk?"

"Firstly why did you leave?"

Aurora explained about Goodwin and the deal they struck

"I knew that guy was bad news. Never trust a guy with a ponytail"

"What happened after I left then?"

Crow explained about team satisfaction/enforcers and how they had gone their separate ways a few weeks ago.

"I don't know where the others are"

"As long as I know where one of you are"

Aurora went back to treating his wounds. They both noticed how much the other had grown and changed. Aurora was quite beautiful to Crow's perspective: slim yet strong, taller yet they were the same height, her hair was as long as he remembered it, perfect skin and other things he didn't want to really think about without being a pervert plus those beautiful eyes that periced his soul to the core f his being. Aurora realised how stronger Crow had gotten since she last saw him, how toned he had become and how much life was still in his eyes; to her they seemed welcoming and at the same time handsome – she had never thought about anyone like this and she was normally around a lot of guys.

"So… are you interested in a little help here?" Crow asked

"Say yes" Bolton shouted from outside

* * *

><p>_End of flash back_<p>

"So that's how we met again" Aurora finished

"I meant how did you…become a couple?" Yusei looked at the 2 with a serious deadpan look; he was studying them almost as a couple

"Ummm…" Crow began looking at the ravenette on his lap

* * *

><p>_Flash back (Crows POV)_<p>

Pearson told me before that if I wanted something to go get it and if I loved something then to never let it go.

I only thought of what pearson had said to be about Aurora cause I like...no...love her and yet I never before had the courage to tell her that till Pearson told me to never let her go cause I did see the everyday jerks who looked at her with lustful eyes as if she was meat to them; the low life's. Aurora would never fall for those perverts but if I never told her then she could actually end up with one of those guys.

I used to not say anything thinking that she would never love me back the way I loved her I mean she could just love me like a brother since we have known her that long but now all I can think about what if she did (I just notice how she keeps blushing) and what could happen if I didn't tell her….

I waited till I had put the kids to bed and for Pearson and Bolton to go on their night ride so that we could be alone. I had the courage to tell her not her and an audience who could use it as blackmail.

When I got down from the kid's bedroom (they just had a giant room that was supposed to be for storage but with all the kids we had taken on we needed more as a bedroom for them instead) I saw her tweaking away at a new duel runner program; the moonlight cascaded onto her raven hair through the window giving her a slight glow in its presence. Her blue/indigo eyes skimming the monitor, she loved her work and you could see it in her eyes; she cared for many things and people because that was the type of person she had become by loosing so much she gained perspective and empathy to others as well as a sense to never let anything go.

"So are they asleep then?" she asked not looking up from the screen

"Yeah, the nerds have been working real hard today that they just dropped off as soon as they touched their pillows" I replied

I nervously walked down the stairs towards her: ok I'm gonna tell her, I ain't no quitter, I don't back down from anyone…

God my hands were so sweaty and I was practically shuddering; what was happening to me?

"Crow?" she had looked up from her computer screen and was directly looking at me now with those beautiful sexy eyes "Are you ok? Do you have a cold or something" she asked; walking up to me and placing the back of her hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I felt my cheeks flush with heat of her cool hand on my warmed skin.

"N-N-No" oh great I'm stuttering

I managed to grab her hand, holding it in my own and bringing it down in front of our faces: only inches between us. Now or never really

"Aure, I haven't been completely honest with you" great way to start off, not "What I mean is I haven't been able to tell you the whole truth ever since we met really. Cause when we first met as kids I had these weird feelings about you and I didn't know what they were or what they meant. And they just grew over the years, even when you were exiled they continued to grow inside me. Then when you came back they went beyond the feelings before like a tidal wave of them kinda. And…" I got cut off by her sweet lips kissing mine.

They tasted like cherries and weirdly motor oil too (I didn't care though) but they were so soft and smooth; I never wanted to stop kissing those lips. They were like ambrosia to me; I just wanted more of them forever. It's true what they said that when you know you've found the girl for you that when you kiss you feel sparks: well there was some kind of electricity like force there between us. I had always had a crush on her and sometimes thought of what kissing her would actually be like yet this was more than I had ever dreamed of: there were hardly words to express this feeling of kissing the girl you love.

Wait…kissing…this was my first kiss too and it was hers too…wow my first kiss was with the girl I had crushed on since I met her as a kid…lets say I could of died happy right there.

She broke the kiss making crow disappointed (so disappointed I went into 3rd person in my own head) "I get it and I love you too" she smiled

SHE ACTUALLY LOVES ME!

Before she could do or say anything else I grabbed by her shoulders and shoved her to the nearest wall. I licked my lips, thinking of what she would taste like when my lips touched her body or neck instead of her lips. Wait…why am I doing this? I never do this…but I just love so much and all this happiness and just pure want are over riding me here.

I detached my eyes from her body and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Many emotions swam in them but one that shone the most to me was love. Even her eyes told me she was scared, she trusted me. Before I knew it my lips were attacking hers. Aurora opened her mouth for me and my tongue explored her mouth. I knew Aurora wasn't going to let me dominate so easily making her tongue attack mine. Her arms lopped around my neck to bring us closer as our tongues battled. I could actually feel her fingers run through my hair; playing with it so tenderly in her fingers. Aurora finally let me take control, making me the dominate one. I picked her up by the hips and her legs immediately went around my waist.

"let's go somewhere more private" she moaned in my ear: wait there's not one else around so what would be more private…oh…

* * *

><p>Sunlight<p>

It was a new day

Had I dreamed it all?

"Good morning" said a muffled familiar voice

My vision cleared and I looked down at the goddess in my arms. Her short black hair was messily laying at her shoulders as well as her bangs falling in front of her face; she looked up at me with sleepy eyes. She actually looked sexy all ruffled up and made me smile to look at her like this with the lazy sunlight of the new day pouring in through the window frame.

As I came round I realised that everything we had done last night was deffinatley no dream. Her bedroom: check. In her bed: check. With Aurora:check. Naked : double check. Clothes all over the place: check. God he hoped one of the kids hadnt gotten up during the night.

"Mornin beautiful" I murmured kissing her lips lightly making her smile so sweetly. There Truley were no words to describe how this felt; paradise seemed to fall short of this feeling.

"AURORA! CROW!" we both moaned in protest as the kids shouted our names: they proberly wanted breakfast since Bolton refused to cook and Pearson couldn't cook for his life meaning if they wanted to eat either me or aurora had to cook.

"Let's get up then" Aurora muttered clutching the bed sheet around her body as she looked for her clothes

I grabbed her wrist and gave her a pleading (yes I can plead when I want to for real) look. She smiled mischeivously in return that I could not help but grin at.

Did I hear a bell for round 2?

* * *

><p>_End Flashback_<p>

"And that's how that happened really" Crow had a wolfish grin written across his face "We just dated after that as long as we could with Aurora sneaking in and out of the satellite with her little feline trick and we just haven't stopped loving each other. She could have had any guy she wanted but she choose me" he kissed her ear making her blush lightly

"Yusei try to understand" Aurora stretched her hand out to Yusei's

"Its ok I get it. You two have had crushes on each other since you were little and its not like I could actually stop you" he sighed looking at the couple

Aurora got up and walked over to Yusei "Thank you" she smiled giving him a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks before walking into the kitchen to see what had happened to lunch.

Yusei got up to follow her yet stopped right where Crow was sitting and looked down at him "I'll warn you though, you hurt my sister and you will die on the spot" he warned him in a deathly serious voice that was actually quite scary to then keep walking again as he had never said anything.

Crow sighed, relaxing into the sofa "I thought he would actually kill me on the spot there" he rubbed his eyes with his hands "Better not tell him what we've been doing at night in my…our room" he smirked


	12. Chapter 12 Revoloutions revenge

Sorry about the little wait but I've been away on holiday for a little while but im back now thanks

hehe sorry i forgot to put the disclaimer in at the start but better late than never; i do not own Yugioh 5ds or any of the characters except my own original creations like Aurora

please review :) and sorry for the short chapter this time

* * *

><p>in a dark room where nothing could be even made out from the background stood a lone white table with 10 chairs evenly spread out at the sides leaving a space for a much bigger throne at the head of the table. in each seat sat figures dressed in white hooded cloaks that their faces could not be seen and behind them stood 2 lower down in hierarchy like servants behind their masters yet in the throne sat only 1 with no servants behind since their own servants sat at the table as well. mind when i said that each seat sat a person i was wrong for the only person missing from the seating plan should of sat at the end in the 10th seat yet the subordinates still stood in silence like the others.<br>"as you know one of our own has been taken down, officer jaga von delusegein, rank 10. this must be dealt with quickly before someone can interrupt our plans before we can strike" the figure in the throne boomed "i think we need to up the antics, lieutenant 15 and captain 16 you may take your revenge for your fallen master but leave no witnesses understand. we need a high enough unclear spirit to take his place, see to it that we get what we need."

the 2 figures who stood behind the 10th chair bowed before leaving as silently as they had been throughout the meeting.  
>"sir, can we really trust those two especially lieutenant vega?" the figure from the 2nd chair (right to the throne) hissed<br>"im sure they will be fine" the throne figure gave a slight menacing grin as he rested his head on his hands "its only death or glory for our mission and they know that or else i will deal with them myself"  
><span>_<span>  
>the 2 figures walked down a dark corridor, no one else there but themselves, in complete silence till...<br>"so what do we do to seek our revenge?" said a figure removing his hood revealing a blonde long haired man with sharp grey eyes and tanned skin; his head had what looked like a piece of his skull with horns on either side (though 1 was now a stump) on the very top of it giving it a helmet like look as well. he had a thin face and body to match his bored looking expression  
>"well we cannot go after the flash goddess like master jaga did or her brother since they would just do to us like they did to him sindorr" the other replied removing his hood as well. this one was smaller than the other with a more youthful face and messy olive green hair and harsh golden eyes; like his partner he wore a skull helmet yet it looked more like a sabre tooth tiger than a human or bull skull. "No no no no that would be too obvious. We need a eye for an eye so that's what we'll do sindorr" vega smirked as the 2 continued down the dark corridor.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13  Jack finds out the hard way

It was evening by the time Jack had reappeared

He sighed taking his helmet off; he sensed that there was deffinatly something different wrong in the air; he looked round the garage, nothing seemed out of the ordinary: there was no one in the apartment (or so it seemed) except for Yusei under his duel runner with the computer turned on as he tweaked with the engine. Jack could tell it was yusei from the brown boots and ragged looking jeans sticking out from the runner as well as his jacket thrown against the chair.

The blonde wandered over to his friend on the floor, tried to look over at the complex equations on the computer (not understanding a word of it) before moving on "hey Yusei can you have a look at my engine again, the thrust is stalling again"he replied boredly looking down at the feet on the floor.

no reply

"Yusei did you here me?"

no reply again

"Yusei" Jack kicked his foot lightly "for god sake Yusei stop ignoring me!" he was about to kick his foot hard when...

THWACK - he was kicked hard in his 'area'; Jack was soon shaking on the floor in pain.

He looked up but he was not happy at all at what he saw; he went as white as his coat from shock as his eyes turned to dinner plates and his mouth gasped open like a goldfish.

Before him stood the supposidly dead tormentor of his wiping her hands with a rag to get the engine oil off with a slight smirk "sorry jacky,reflexs, what can you do?"what...you...ha...he...be...dead" he started mumbling randomly; he couldn't stop was suppose to be dead and how did she end up looking like that?! for god sake she was only really a female version of Yusei appearance wise.

A loud laugh roared from above him, he looked up to see his certain red head rival laughing his head off as he came down the stairs. Jack gritted his teeth; it was bad enough he had been kicked 'there' and for it to be off the one person he would of never expected (maybe he was seeing a illusion from the pain) for Crow to be watching with a front row seat.

By this time Crow was downstairs and was over him as well with a goofy grin with his arm snaking round Aurora "haha nice one Aure" he laughed. Jack really wanted to kill crow there and then.  
>"crow" he gritted in pain under his breath<p>

At this point Yusei had decided to come out of the kitchen (he had volunteered to make lunch: putting some pot noodles in a microwave since when he had tried to before Crow had come in and interupted before he could put it in the microwave); he leaned against the door frame looking at the scene, waiting for some kind of fight to happen where he would have to step in "I think you need yo explain your story one more time today"

Aurora sighed  
><span>_<span>  
>The 4 were gathered round sitting on the sofa while Aurora explained everything again for Jack who was holding a bag of frozed peas inbetween his legs.<p>

"And thats practically it" Aurora ended with a brief sigh

"And I'm suppose to believe that? She bloody kicked me!" Jack snarled back at the ravenette  
>"Reflexs but I could do it again" she mumbled under her breath<br>"For all we know she could be lieing through her teeth. What if she had gone for her own gain, Shadow is one of the biggest, maybe THE biggest, name in america for turbo duellin as well as most of the world" Jack continued ignoring what she had just said  
>"Unlike you, you left and now are back at ex champion for a title" Crow smirked<br>"Shut it bird brain, I did some research since shadow seemed familiar as well as flash goddess"  
>"So Carly then"<br>"I thought I told you to shut it"  
>Aurora and Yusei sighed at the 2 who were squaring up infront of the sofa now, just waiting for the ineviable to happen. Aurora really couldn't careless if Jack had choosen to ignore everything she had said but she did have the evidence to prove it<br>"You insult me on a daily, hourly, nearly minute basis but you insult my girlfriend and i'll kill you"  
>"Like to see you try"<p>

Aurora and Yusei looked at each other - yeah after 10 years Aurora and Yusei were still breaking up fights between Jack and Crow

"I'll get Crow" Aurora sighed calmly looking at her brother  
>"I'll get Jack" Yusei replied in the same tone<br>Yusei stood up and yanked Jack outside by his collar while AurorA grabbed Crow's wrist leading him to the other side of the room.  
><span>_<span>  
>Jack was still fuming from outside, he stood there with his arm across his chest looking like a child having a trantrum. Yusei stood opposite him as calm as he could be as he watched the towering blonde huffing.<br>"How are you not angry?" Jack looked down at his friend  
>Yusei sighed looking to the side then back at jack "aurora made her own choices to correct her life because it got taken away from her" he looked down "if she loves crow then I cannot stop her either, no one can. I don't control her life but I understand it as I listen to her and respect her views"<br>Jack's facial expression changed to a more shocked looking than before then restorting back to his normal smirking expression  
>"So does that mean I'm gonna have to apologise to them then? God I hate cats they always bring trouble"<br>"Jack I wouldn't say that..."  
>"What did you say about my lady" Ming snarled behind him<p>

_  
>"I am not apologising to him!" Crow glared at the door leaning on the wall "I did nothing wrong, he went to far. No one and i mean no one ever insults you without me hitting their jerk ugly faces"<p>

Aurora smiled, she shouldnt be: she should be annoyed at him for picking a fight with jack when he should of left it but it was sweet that he was only arguing with Jack for her sake. She kissed his cheek in thanks "No more picking fights with Jack ok"

Crow smirked pulling her by her waist closer to him before combing a single hair away from her face. He really did love her, she was just too beautiful yet she never noticed or saw what a gem she really was though he did. He saw it everytime he looked into her saphire eyes, everytime he touched her skin, everytime he fingered her satin smooth black hair, everytime he kissed her sweet lips: he could never look at another girl again like this. He brought her into a deep passionate kiss yet made sure with all the self control he had to not go any further. He wrapped his arms round her tightly; he never wanted to let go of her again. Aurora completely forgot what she was suppose to be mad about, she was completely relaxed in his arms like as if the whole world full of its worries and saddness had melted away.

They parted slightly after a little while "Ok only if Jack is really asking for it" she smiled back at him

Thry were about the kiss again but 1 sound made the stop in their tracks  
>"Ming get off Jack you could break his arm!" they heard Yusei shout from outside<p>

Aurora flashed outside next to her brother with Crow a little later behind her since he had to run out the door who then laughed at the sight before him: Ming had Jack in a straightjacket wrestling hold even though she was not even half his size and expected strength.  
>"How dare you, I should..." Ming was about to finish when she saw Aurora standing there<br>"Ming let go of Jack" Aurora kept her clam tone on  
>Ming sighed and let go of him; Jack was deffinatly not having a good day.<p>

Ming got to her feet quickly "I am sorry but he is..." Ming began  
>"A egotistical jerk?" Aurora added<br>"A stubborn hot head?" Yusei joined in  
>"Beaten up by a 14 year old girl" Crow laughed<br>"Shut it" Jack murmed face down on the floor still  
>"We know what he's like" Aurora tried to get what she was saying back on track "Seriously he hasn't changed anger wise since he was a kid but he's still our friend and you shouldnt hurt people because they say mean things. He who angers you conquers you"<br>"Think of all the people who have done that to Jack then" Crow grinned; Jack looked up and glared at the red head  
>"Your no angel either mate" Jack snarled back<br>"Getting back to the point" Yusei interputed before another fight broke out "You shouldn't just lash out on people because of what they say"

Ming looked at her feet; she knew it was wrong to just go attacking people but she hated it when people talked about her idol like that "I'm sorry my lady"  
>"Who's the lady?" Jack asked looking around<p>

Aurora kicked him hard into the air that he was soon a little speck in the air.

By this time Bruno had finally caught up to the group "Hey sorry I lost track of...was that Jack?" Bruno looked back in the direction Jack had flown in

"Yep, could you go get him Bruno since your already on your runner" Auror looked at the blue head with a innocent looking smile that usually made anyone do what she asked  
>"But its like 100 metre or something...fine" Bruno sighed heading back in the direction he had just come-he wasnt going to win that arguement.<p>

So all that where left outside the apartment were Aurora, Yusei, Crow and Ming.  
>"I really love you right now" Crow smirked turning towards his girlfriend and earning a few glares from her number 1 protective fan (Ming); he kissed her cheek lightly before heading inside before Ming tore his head off who followed after him with a cold glare.<p>

Yusei looked at Aurora who looked back at him at the same exact time "You know I've kinda missed all of us together"  
>"Me too"<br>"Kalin would of liked you too"  
>"Kalin..kalin..oh whitish blue long hair, marker on his face, used to be a dark signer for the giant, lives in crash town now?"<br>"How do you know.."  
>"Hey I've been keeping up with whats been happening in your lives remember"<br>"How do you know Bruno as well and Sherry while I'm on it, I saw only brief summaries of what you've been doing"  
>"Its a long story" Aurora shrugged heading back inside; indicating for her brother to come with her?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 Team Jack and Bruno

"Stupid montserous strength, f*$%ing dating that idiot, i dont care if she's supposed to of come back from the dead, i'm gonna k(il)l her next time i see.." Jack was muttering various threats after dusting himself down from his little flight Aurora had sent him on

He was kinda happy to see her but she was like no other girl because mostly she never acted like a normal girl and she didnt hit like a girl which was some times a bad thing for him.

He had landed on the little dirt island under neath the highway bridge (luckily not in the water) after being kicked hard by Aurora though he may of set her off first...

"hey Jack!" he knew that voice, at the sound of his name he looked u to see Bruno on the bridge looking down on him.

"what do you want bruno?" Jack called up with a sound of annoyance in his voice

Bruno was about to shout back when he lost his balance from getting off his runner...falling a few iches of Jack onto the dirt floor  
>"idiot" Jack muttered shaking his head at the shear pity of his supposide rescue party<p>

Bruno soon tried to recover himself shaking his hair of dirt with his hand "your rescue party is here"

"why didnt they just send a monkey with a ladder? it would of been more useful" Jack sighed cocking a eyebrow at bruno sounding as enthustastic as possible

Bruno looked up at the bridge above them "so how are we gonna get back up there now?" (Jack could of seriously throttled him there and then)

"the question is how are you going to die and which one first?" a snivley taughting voice laughed from the shadows

bruno looked at Jack who just looked at him back with the same expression "was that you?" Bruno whimpered

Jack shook his head "and i'm guessin it wasnt you either"

"look what you did Sindorr, now they know we want to kill them. that takes part of the pleasure away" a firmer yet slightly darker voice correcting the other one

the owners of the voices stepped out from the shadows of the dirt islands cave removing their hoods.

"you have to ruin my fun Vega" Sindorr snapped at Vega for telling him off

"We are here to get our revenge not argue" Vega snarled right back at him

"are you 2 looking for a duel or something?" Jack asked the 2 crossing his arms infront of himself "cause you 2 are clearly out of my league"

"wait do i have to duel too?" Bruno asked Jack with a hopeful of a no look

"hmp these 2 aren't even worth my time, i could take them both by myself without even breaking a sweat" Jack smirked at the squabbling pair

Vega and Sindorr immediatly stopped fighting looking at Bruno and Jack  
>"actually we do challenge you both so that we can get our revenge and free 2 decks from your control" Vega shifted to his calm exterior again "and the last thing I heard was that you were some wash up who cannot duel for himself"<p>

that pushed Jack's final button

"your both on!" Jack shouted grabbing Bruno who looked like he would rather jump into the water and drown

(again I'm not good at the whole duel writing thing so we'll skip to the end: jack and bruno just won by the skin of their teeth but defeating Sindorr and Vega (vega tried to slice bruno's throat open before disapearing))

"well it looks like you did pick something up from being round such a great duelling team, I didn't know I was such a great teacher" Jack smirked to himself  
>"unflipping believable, not even a thanks for the help, god if I told them i was Vizor then this wouldn't be happening" Bruno thought to himself as the blonde continued to talk to himself<p>

"don't you agree Bruno?" the blue head snapped out of his train of thought  
>"sorry I didn't catch that"<br>Jack sighed and rolled his eyes "I said we should go back and tell the others what happened as there's something weird going on"  
>"yeah we should" Bruno agreed quickly<p>

The 2 turned round notiticing that they were still trapped on that dirt island with brunos runner on the bridge and that they had no way getting back up  
>"you are an idiot for a genius sometimes you know Bruno" Jack muttered<p> 


	15. Chapter 15 The loss of Black Rose

"so then the guys disapear leaving behind these 2 duel cards in their place, well before one of them tried to slice Bruno's throat open" Jack tried to retell the events that had just happened on the bridge though he wasn't the best story teller in the world as he kept droning on as if it was more like a school lecture or a dull report "They talked about freeing our decks or something like that"

Yusei, Crow and Aurora listened intensively despite the dull droning from jack, trying to take in every little detail that Jack and Bruno had recalled from the event, Yusei perched on the sofa arm, Crow sitting on the sofa with Aurora in between his legs, his arms wrapped round her and resting his chin on her shoulder even though he knew he had to be careful with Yusei watching him like a hawk as well, Aurora didn't seem to mind Yusei watching. Jack was leaning/ nearly sitting on the work bench staring up at the ceiling every so often as Bruno sat at his chair, resting his head in his hands; Ming came through from the kitchen carrying a tray of mugs, distributing to everyone before sitting on the sofa chair, watching like a guard dog at the unfold of events.

"we brought the cards back as well incase it helped at all" Bruno placed the cards carefully onto the table

Aurora picked up the cards, studying them before sighing "it's worse than I thought, I was right that they would be targeting signers for their one of a kind cards with powerful effects as that's what they exactly need for their army" Jack and Crow just looked at her quizzically "ok maybe I need to go over this again, recently there's been a stir in the spirit world as spirits have started loosing faith in humans therefore extremist spirits are rallying others or recruiting against others spirits will into joining a army to over throw mankind, which is exactly what elliaster warned you guys about. This could upset the balance between worlds and lead to a full on war which has the chance of destroying both sides or even the collapse of the universe, we cannot let this happen. From what I've found out is that the spirits have organised themselves into ranks, Officers, captains then lieutenants. The officers are ranked from numbers 1 to 10 and have their own captain and lieutenant, who overall are the same as each other power wise. So, so far we have taken on a captain, his lieutenant and his captain, so they would either get a new tea, to replace them or upgrade another officer or captain that they already have, they would to just leave a gap like that. They take a almost human form, which is proberly something that their boss can do once the spirit is recruited and becomes visible to everyone, not just who can see spirits yet they turn back to cards after they have been defeated and recall no memory of the rebellion, a good thing for the leader as it means no secrets can be given away. They have a quirk to base themselves around the kind of spirit they used to be,that sindorr used to be called cancerion warrior and had a mostly water based deck for example. We should be on alert if they are targeting us and keep in contact as much as possible, not going out alone is another thing that should be avoided especially if challenged to duel them, we have no idea what they are planning so for the moment we need to play defence"

"that's more easily said than done though" Yusei added "if we back down from each duel then they could see that somethings up and use more extreme methods like kidnapping people, ect"

"but we cannot let our decks or signer dragons fall into their hands or..." Aurora was interrupted by the slamming of the door

They turned to face a billwildered Akiza, wide eyed and red in the face from running, her eyes were also red and puffy as if she had been crying "I..I...black rose dragon...she won't...she won't respond to me...she's gone" Akiza sobbed trying to hold back the tears

* * *

><p><span>_a hour ago_<span>  
>Ok maybe I over reacted about the cat, it's just a cat, maybe I should apologise for my little outburst and make amends, I'm sure Yusei would see that I'm sorry then but would it be enough?<p>

Akiza was trying to think how to say sorry for before and for being taken over by stupid jealousy of a cat, she realised how rash she had been and regretted for making such a fool of herself.  
>"well well I found a little novice witch" a voice answered behind her in a female laugh kaced in a southern american accent<br>Akiza turn hastily round, meeting the owner of the voice face to face quite literally. The lady's face was a snow white, heavily made up with red lipstick and eyeshadow to highlight her unnatural pinky red eyes; her face was shaped with flowing wavy yellow hair, she looked more like a mannequin than a human and had never seen anyone like her.

The lady snarled at her brittley and nasily like a snort than a snarl showing a pair of equally white teeth that looked pointed and sharp, like a shark "so your a signer hugh, I've never seen one up close and" she grabbed akizas face with a sharp red nailed hand "I think I'm going to enjoy crushing your spirit as I take your dragon from your control"

She turned, walking a few feet away and turned sharply back to the physic who was still a little insure what was going on. Akiza could see the women properly now: she was tall (like jack tall) with a heavily curvy body, she wore a almost cowgirl outfit that was completely white: a sleeveless shirt with a really low neckline collar, a short skirt (that it should be illegal short) made of what looked like fringe, a sleeveless cropped jacket and a pair of calf length cowboy boots as well as her duel disk. "let's duel then, unless ya too scared too cause of ya whittle boyfriend ya thinking bout would say no"

"your on" akiza simply replied, the lady looked like a armature that obviously didn't know what she was getting into...

* * *

><p><span>_present_<span>  
>"are you sure that black rose dragon is gone? Anything is anything else in your deck missing?" Yusei asked her, akiza was now sitting in ming's place (Ming went to make a drink for her since Ming thought it was curtisy to give someone upset a hot drink).<br>Akiza shook her head "no only black rose dragon is gone"  
>"this is just what I feared, you guys need to get the twins here too" Aurora put her hands on her eyes as she tried to think<br>"wait who are you?" Akiza looked past Yusei and at Aurora  
>Aurora took her left hand from her eye "oh sorry, I'm Aurora...your not going to try and pull my fur off again?"<br>Akiza processed what she had just been said then gave up and looked at Yusei for help  
>"you two haven't met yet, that's Aurora as in my sister Aurora but I think you know her as shadow who you've already been acquainted with since she can kinda turn into a cat" Yusei shrugged as of it was nothing anymore "apparently she's been dating Crow as well for 3 years" there was a little tenseness in his voice, Crow felt like he was being glared at even though Yusei was looking at akiza again when his name was mentioned.<p>

Akiza went a little pale- she'd had too much information to process although it felt like her brain was going into a melt down "I think I need a lie down" she got up and walked towards the guys rooms robotically not even looking anyone in the eye: yep she was spooked and had enough, in fact she nearly fell over twice on her way to yusei's room (notice how she didn't even ask permission)

When Akiza had left Aurora started giggling "best reaction ever!"  
><span>_rebelion army hq (unknown) meeting room_<span>  
>"although previous attempts to recruit the mondust, stardust and archfiend dragon have failed we now have finally recruited a signer dragon of the black rose dragon who I think will fit into our rebelion perfectly. Welcome comrade"<p>

From out of the darkness came the click click click of boots on a metal floor as out from the dark stepped the new weapon of the rebellion. A woman who looked to be in her twenties with cascading burgundy hair down to her waist, she was of medium height and a curvy build, wearing a knee length red dress which looked to be made of red petals as well as a matching small headress perched like top of her head. In her hand was a whip which seemed to be a black vine of thorns; she looked blank as if all life had been sucked dry from her eyes  
>"I only wish to serve the rebelion" she replied bluntly staring forward into the dark, a small red tear clung to the side of her eye<br>_present_  
>" wait" Aurora ran after Akiza, who wasn't sleeping at all but sitting on Yusei's bed with her hands resting her head. Aurora walked over slowly and cautiously.<br>"what do you want?" Akiza muffled from her hands. Aurora sat next to her on the bed and took Akiza's hands away from her face gently  
>"we need your help so this doesn't happen to anyone else and so we can get black rose back as well" Akiza looked up at her<br>"your really Yusei's sister?"  
>Aurora nodded "yeah, I hope this won't make it weird, I don't want to be your enemy"<br>Akiza sighed and recomposed herself as best she could, tucking a hair in her face behind her ear "ok, what did you need to know?"  
>"a rebel spirit would give their name and rank do you remember it?"<br>"yes" Akiza whispered softly to the ravenette "it's..."  
><span>_rebellion army hq (unknown) meeting room_<span>  
>"...well done officer 4, Lollinetta Ageladallla"<br>The cow girl like officer spirit smirked, kicking her feet onto the desk with little care at what the others may of thought "any time mr boss man, any time"


	16. Chapter 16 twins vs twins

So akiza had been dropping in everyday for the last 3 days, just mostly talking to aurora who was developing into a good friend for her (her parents were overjoyed that akiza had found a girl her age that she could talk to), she got over the whole it's yusei's sister quicker than she thought she would and the whole shadow vs akiza mishap was forgotten about. Ming as well was quite helpful as well though she was just a smidgen too protective over 'lady aurora' which akiza thought was sweet for the young teen to already have such a idol who was suppose to be a good influence though she had to take that back a few times.

Although aurora herself had not lost any of her duel spirits she empathised for the young physic with the loss of her family and friends memories to make akiza understand that she understood what she was going through. It was actually good for her as well to be able to talk to someone, akiza was surprised or shocked at a few things but never teasing or judging.

Akiza was a physic duelist and aurora was just physic (as in she could see the future).

Crow on the other hand wasn't as happy since it felt like the last 3 days aurora had spent less time with him even though she was back so tried to swoop in as much as possible even if it meant listening to the two girls talk about...well he wasn't able to concentrate that long but it meant aurora sat on is lap the whole time.

Yusei was pleased the 2 were getting along too though it meant as well that aurora spent less time with him as well since she was suppose to be helping him, he got it that akiza was in a bad place and needed help so let it be. though he did have time to utterly scare Bruno for life for not saying anything to him about his sister (he could remember his last name now but not that apparently), he would of done the same to crow but aurora could proberly do something worse to him.  
><span>_<span>  
>"so do you think she'll come back?"<br>Aurora looked up at akiza from her coffee cup  
>The 2 were sitting on the bed in Aurora's newly designated room (well crows but since aurora had been well staying in that room since the guys moved in) when they spoke.<br>Aurora ruffled her hair a little "honestly? I don't really know, but I promise you that we will do all that's in our power to get her back"  
>"but you can see the future, that's the whole reason why you were made to leave"<br>Aurora took a deep breath, this was the complicated bit to explain "not everyone gets this but there's no set path for the future, it's a bunch of twisting and turning roads that can change because of one person or one decision. There's a endless possibilities to what can happen, the whole thing with the immortals was for certain to happen which little things are but I had no idea of the turn out. I don't rely on my ability to see the future but it can be helpful sometimes but not in this case sorry"  
>"oh" akiza slouched a bit as she let out a sigh "sorry"<br>Aurora shrugged "it's ok, I should be apologising to you really for getting you worried so we're both sorry"  
>Both the girls laughed slightly<br>_  
>The Leo and Luna burst through the door downstairs<br>" Yusei!" the teal coloured boy called down to the mechanic who was suppose to be knee deep in work yet again to have to drop it  
>"hey guys" Yusei called back up to them; wiping his hands with his cloth rag "what's up?"<br>"We heard that people were losing their card spirits and we thought you guys may know something about it" luna tried to explain with great worry written across her face  
>"You look much better from when we last saw you yusei so how about a duel" leo grinned looking for his deck in his pockets already<br>"Maybe later and about the duel spirit thing then I'm proberly not the best person to ask though" yusei wandered away from his work area and towards the twins "but I know someone who may be able to help you" he turned towards the stairs and seemed to nearly glaze over as he stared up at the top of the stairs  
>A few seconds later there was a sound of footsteps<p>

Down the stairs came a really familiar looking girl, who stopped just short of Yusei and turned towards him "so why did you want me down here?" she asked with a slight hint of boredom in her voice. A light bulb went off in Luna's head then a different one went off in leo's head  
>Luna: "she's yusei's sister"<br>Leo: "she's crows girlfriend"  
>They said in unison then looked at each other in surprise at what the other had said<br>"she's obviously yusei's sister"  
>"but we saw her with crow when he kissed her" Yusei raised a eyebrow at aurora who just smirked at him<br>This little disagreement went on for a few minutes before aurora decided to clear the air "actually I'm both"  
>The twins looked at her then each other then at her again<br>"and Yusei allows this?" Luna asked quite surprised looking at Yusei  
>"like I could stop them" Yusei muttered looking at his sister<br>"this is so cool!" Leo shouted at the top of his voice "we should so duel now like twins vs twins, it would be so awesome!"  
>Aurora and Yusei looked at each other then both shrugged<br>"I dont mind" aurora have a slight smile  
>"as long as Luna's ok with it as well" Yusei agreed looking at the younger teal haired girl<br>Luna thought for a second then sighed in defeat knowing her brother would just keep asking her till she did agree "all right then"  
>Aurora went to the stairs and called up to akiza and Ming that she was going outside for a bit and for them to play nicely before joining the others outside the garage.<br>(I'm gonna skip the main duelling bit since I'm not that good at writing duels so I'm gonna skip to the end)  
>Leo and Luna: 0<br>Aurora and Yusei: 2450

"no way 2 stardust dragons" Leo gaped as the images of the duel spirits faded  
>"obviously you didn't listen again Leo, it was a different dragon" Luna sighed looking at her hopeless brother "it was moondust dragon"<br>"but still!"  
>Aurora smiled at the two as her brother shook his head; looks like they were agreeing to disagree almost over such little things that it could be classed as quite funny.<br>_  
>"so that's why Akiza's been so depressed lately?" Luna asked<p>

Yusei and aurora had eventually rounded the teal haired younger pair of twins up into the living room area so that aurora could (once again) explain every thing from the reason why so was so called dead to the recent loss of black rose dragon to the revolution.  
>"unfortunately" aurora sighed "but I have no idea how we can get her back without contacting another member" aurora folded her arms over her chest as she thought "and even then we would be putting our other dragons on the line as well which we cannot keep affording to do since if the revolution get their hands on the crimson dragon then we can consider this world done for just like zone said"<br>"but we cannot let black rose dragon to remain in their hands" Yusei looked at his twin with the same thoughtful look "akizas in no shape to go get her back though so I guess that would leave us to challenge them"  
>Leo instantly picked up on what Yusei had just said like a excited puppy "awsome!" he shouted jumping to his feet "I'll go give them a piece of Leo and free all those spirits myself, I should get a medal or something, not forgetting you as well Luna..." Leo was cut off though by his sister tugging him back down by his shoulder<br>"actually given that they are going after signers especially then we cannot go around being reckless about this" aurora sighed, stretching her arms behind her head then looking up at the ceiling "we need to all talk together about this. Me, Yusei, jack and akiza have already been targeted meaning only crow and Luna haven't been yet plus given that Luna is the youngest and with less proffessional experience at duellling then I would say that they would go after her next. With ancient fairy dragons influence and connections to the spirit worlds as well then it could mean a definite rise in their army numbers, which we don't need." aurora paused and looked at Luna directly "I know this maybe hard but your gonna have to be real careful, nothing like what happened with lester" Leo looked at Yusei as if to say how does she know about that? With Yusei just gave some kind of half smirk half smile at the young boy as a response  
>"that goes for you as well Leo, no duelling people you don't know or accepting random duels no matter how much you want to" Yusei warned as well in a slightly more serious tone than his sister "got it?"<br>Leo nodded; giving a little pout though "this sucks though"  
>"but that's what good brothers do for their sisters, protect them and look after them" aurora looked at her brother in surprise, raising a eyebrow<br>"excuse me?"  
>Yusei didn't know to either laugh at her or be seriously scared "forget it" Yusei tried to clear it up as best he could "I do not remember saying anything about anything"<p>

"anyway..." Luna tried to move on but what is a 10year old girl mostly interested in "are you seriously crows girlfriend like kissing and that" Leo groaned- he wasn't really that interested, he liked the spying on people bit but it was no good if they just admitted it.  
>Aurora giggled a little " yes i'm crows girfriend with kissing and that"<br>Right on cue crow decided to walk through the door and up the stairs at the call of his name "what? I didn't do it" crow went into defensive mode "wait...what did I do?"  
>Yusei was about to open his mouth at something along the lines of "my sister" when he was beat to it by aurora who said "nothing, just saying how much I love you" aurora beamed up at him before walking over to hi m and kissing him lightly on the lips<br>You could hear Leo's chorus of ewh! And Luna's awh! In the background while Yusei decided to get up and check on akiza in his room  
>"answer your questions then Luna" aurora turned her head back towards the teal haired twins while crow wrapped his arms round her waits<br>"so we aren't doing the secret relationship thing anymore then?" crow asked aurora who just kissed his cheek  
><span>_<span>  
>Yusei knocked on the door lightly before entering, he saw akiza sitting patiently on his bed, looking out through the window - it was actually quite poetic in a way - reminding him of how rapunzel would look out her tower window in search of her prince to rescue her.<br>Yusei coughed lightly  
>Akiza just realised that Yusei was in the room<br>"oh sorry Yusei, I thought you were aurora there" akiza apologised lowered her head to avoid eye contact with her raven haired crush  
>"easy mistake, we are twins after all" Yusei chuckled to himself<br>There was a awkward silence between the two  
>"ummm...we are gonna have a kinda signers meeting or something to talk about how we should deal with the revolution together and I think it would be good as well if you came and told us what happened to you as well" Yusei scratched the back of his head<br>Akiza nodded "ok I'll be down in a second"  
>Yusei turned to leave but was stopped by akiza again "so do you know where Ming went as well, when you and aurora were duelling Leo and Luna she seemed to disappear without a word"<br>"I don't know, she could of wanted to sneak down for a better look knowing what's she's like but currently I think she went to get jack for the meeting"  
>"is that such a good idea?" akiza asked skeptically<br>Yusei shrugged "may not of been the best but she gets the job done at least"  
><span>_<span>  
>"I HATE YOU AURORA! I HATE YOU CROW! AND YOUR LITTLE FRIEND TOO!" obviously jack did not care about causing a scene as Ming dragged him back to the garage from the coffee shop though jack was hanging onto the ground as best he could with his fingers-manicure ruined<br>_  
><strong><strong>awww some akiza x Yusei fluff there and some milder crow x aurora as we'll as a brief feature of jack x coffee. Thank you for the people who are reading this,shout out to queen_of_water who has been reading and commenting on each of my chapters now since I first wrote the first chapter so thank you (again) and please keep reading and commenting :)<strong>**


	17. Chapter 17 signer meeting

"We are having a what?"

Everyone (well Yusei, crow, aurora. Akiza, Luna and Leo) had huddled round together in the living room area, he had been told this was a meeting not some regular chat. He eyed everyone as he waltzed over to his armchair, observing where each person was sat:  
>+ Yusei on his desk chair (that had somehow been brought upstairs)<br>+ to his right was aurora sitting cross legged on the rooms normal desk chair  
>+ to her right was crow who was sitting on the dining room chair with it of course turned round like he usually put it when thinking about something<br>+ to his right was Luna and Leo sitting on the sofa together  
>+ then it was himself on his armchair<br>+ to his other side was Akiza who was on brunos downstairs desk chair  
>+ which then went right back to Yusei<p>

There was something oddly familiar about this order...  
>"If you haven't gotten it already from that weird look your pulling, I really hope that's not your thinking face, but we are in a precipice order" aurora sighed deeply<br>"We thought that it would be best for the occasion to be in the crimson dragon circle order" Yusei continued crossing his arms infront of his chest  
>Jack raised a eyebrow "since when had aurora been a signer"<br>"Since I got cast off to America" she muttered before pulling her glove on her left arm off to show her mark (see image) "sorry but I showed the others before when you were being invited by Ming to come over plus Yusei and crow have already seen it before hand"  
>"Here they explained the order already to us" Luna perked up "Yusei is the head, which we used as a starting point, then it would be Akiza as the front claw then you jack as the wings then me with the rear claw then crow with the tail and aurora in between them as the spirit which rounds us off into a complete circle. And Leo's here because he lost. His house keys...again"<br>Leo shot a look at his sister "did not, I'm staying with you, just because I ain't a signer doesn't mean I'm useless anyway I'm a important part still"  
>"So are we gonna get started or not then?" Akiza asked before anyone else could say anything; Leo and Luna arguing in the background<br>"Ok, the first signers meeting will take place here, Bruno agreed to be moderator and observer for the meeting" aurora started in her serious tone that made the room fall to a hush, her feline cold eyes watching for anyone who would even think of opposing her

"the issue at hand would be of the duel spirit revolution which threatens both the balance between the 2 worlds but also the many innocent lives which could be cost. There have already been encounters between ourselves and them to which we had only 1 casualty as well as a dear cost. This must be prevented from happening since the stronger the revolution gets then the less likely we will win. A strategy must be formed which we all agree to and will act out" Yusei continued in the same tone as his sister "from the information gathered we need to form a plan" he looked round the room  
>"We cannot just stand here and be challenged all the time" Akiza stated; a bitter and hateful atmosphere hung in each of her words "they would just keep sending stronger and stronger officers to get our dragons"<br>Jack nodded "we cannot keep playing defence, they will more likely keep searching for us no matter were we go, we need some form of attack against them"  
>"But what if going straight for them costs us our dragons though?" Luna asked looking down at her hands, she just couldn't let ancient fairy dragon get hurt again or any of the spirits<br>"It's a chance that we would have to take...what do you mean costs us our dragons that only happens when you lose and I would never lose" jack snapped before realising that either aurora or crow where going to retaliate to that "you 2 can keep your mouths shut before you say anything" he pointed at them  
>Akiza forced herself a small cost<br>"Anyway how could we go on attack? We don't know where they are or how to get there" Yusei outlined  
>"He's right there are more than 1 spirit worlds and even then they are huge, it would take ages to find it then get inside without being k(ill)ed and confronting this big leader which we know practically nothing about except the leaders called hebi" crow looked down at the floor, resting his chin on the back of the seat<br>"We knew hardly anything about any of our opponents till we duelled them and still won" Leo pointed out "I mean couldn't you like get information from a officer thingy if you defeat them?"  
>"Unfortunately they turn back to cards before we can ask and before that they are fiercely loyal so wouldn't tell us anything, even reckless ones wouldn't do that" Yusei thought back to jagger who was so wild and crazed yet still held most things about the revolution organisation to himself "we know nothing except what aurora's told us"<br>The group looked at the strangely quiet girl who hadn't said a word expect for the opening bit and yet she had the most knowledge on them and was a effective stratigist if she had planned everything from the immortals to their current lives. She looked to be deep in thought but there looked to be something wrong with her: her eyes looked glazed over as if she had been struck by death itself, she wasn't even making a sound as they could hardly hear her breath at all and was deadly still as she sat lifelessly; she looked like a mannequin almost or a corpse.  
>"3...2...1.." Crow counted to himself boredly as if he had already seen this before; as he counted 1 there was a sudden rush of life to her, her eyes were blinking away tears that hung close to her eyes, her body shaking a little from this new coldness that covered her and she was breathing deeply as if she had seen a ghost - it was shock.<p>

At the sight of this crow had practically leapt off his chair, kicking it to one side, to his girlfriend; wrapping his arms tightly around her which she naturally relaxed into such an embrass. "It's ok, I'm here, Aure, I'm here" he soothed her, stroking her hair or kissing it lightly  
>The whole room fell into silence, looking around to each other for some kind of guidance especially to Yusei who also (more carefully) got out of his chair to comfort his twin yet she had already buried her face in crows chest and didn't looks as if she wanted to leave. Yusei stroked her arm gently to let her know he was there as well for her, he seemed to finally get what had happened "was it bad then?" He asked her trying to make sure he didn't say anything to trigger something or make it worse. There was a pause then she nodded her head causing little ripples of movement on crows shirt.<p>

"So what happened?" Luna asked softly  
>Yusei sighed heavily then looked at the others "a vision, it doesn't look good either"<br>Their were a few looks of confusment written on their faces  
>"Aurora, since she was about 5 years old, could see short glimpses of the future, which was why really she got exiled since she saw godwins plans at a time they could be stopped and she refused to co operate knowing the evil that would be inflicted on the world" Yusei explained briefly "she told me once that nothing is ever set in stone and that there are a million possibilities since nothing is for certain, which is another reason why we don't believe in destiny that much" he brushed a hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, noticing the golden shine on her 3 ear chips that decorated her ear.<br>"She doesn't look like she's ready to tell us yet if its that bad" Akiza looked sympathetically at the girl she had rather quickly grown to be friends with "maybe we should let her sleep and wait till she's ok before we continue"  
>"Yeah" the teal hair twins nodded in unison<br>Jack painted the same expression as before but he was actually quite sickened by the look on aurora's face- it wasn't that of his tormentor or even kind of rival or of that he ever remembered on aurora: it was vulnerable. No matter what power or abilities she gained, not even if she was called a goddess, she was still human - a human who could be broken easily like glass if cracked in a certain place.

Crow without a word lifted her out of the room bridal style, she was just as always light as a feather but it pained him from the depths of his being to see her like this: in pain from a wound that he could not even try to heal - she clung to his chest like a baby did to its parent, whimpering every so often with unaudible words. She never cried,after being exiled she never did: even after she was sent to the American facility 3 times, not when she was betrayed, not when she was starved, not when she lost everything that she had loved, not even on the verge of death- and yet a single tear streaked down her face, slowly, before it rolled off her cheek and onto his hand. Cautiously he placed her onto the bed, she moaned a little in protest but it was clear she was already fast asleep, he smiled at her-she just looked to cute when she was asleep and it just made him want to crawl in after her. He delicately lifted the covers over her sleeping form, she gripped the covers protectively before rolling onto her side towards him. He affectionately touched her smooth cheek, his fingers tingling at the stroke of her cheek, so warm and soft.

Crow didn't want to disturb her but he didn't want to leave her either, he settled for watching and waiting for her to wake. Like a guard dog or a knight he would protect her no matter what or who.

Outside the door Yusei had been waiting also, he just wanted to make sure she was ok, he remembered just how bad those visions could get. Aurora once screamed so loud from a vision shown as a nightmare that she had not only woken him and Martha but the whole street; she needed someone to comfort her, yet he now had to accept that it was no longer his role anymore. But he still wanted to be there for her...

Akiza watched from the corner as Yusei paced the corridor before stopping every so often to look at the door; he really cared for his sister and it was touching that even after being apart for so long that they were still so close. Secretly she wanted the same attention from him: that care and protectiveness as well as the love she wanted so much to experience from him.

* * *

><p>Screaming. Blood. Fire. Darkness. And the smell of rotting flesh smothered the air. No one won this war as the worlds turned to ash. Torn up in a storm of hate and rage. It was sickening and made her stomach turn like a wheel. She had to get out of here. Run. Run. Run. Go. Run away. Run...<p>

Aurora woke with a startle, bolting up right completely from the bed; she looked around at her surroundings - her and crows room, she was safe here, it was her sanctuary. She lay back down on the bed, calming herself as best she could, she could already feel the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead, her heart beat slowing back down to its normal rate. She looked over the side, there slept her shining knight, he had proberly fallen asleep after waiting for her to wake; slowly she crept out of the bed and towards her sleeping lover. The way he slept and the way he muttered her name every so often in his sleep, it was heart warming to her that she would have someone to love and protect her so. She loved him with all her heart. It was that plain and simple. She lived him.

Gentle not to wake him, aurora lightly kissed his lips, careful not to wake him.

Venturing out the room, she almost stumbled on Yusei and Akiza who were sleeping on the floor outside the room, she had to admit they were a cute couple. She wanted Yusei to be happy like she was, Yusei was someone else she deeply cared for: not the same love she had for crow but her love for her family, he was all she ever had and all she had ever centred her world on till they were torn apart. It broke her heart to have someone who was like half of herself, a shared soul, ripped away from her that she never ever ever wanted to hurt him like that again.

Although she and Akiza had not known each other that long they had this newly developed friendship they had, she only hoped she could continue to be friends with her in the future.

It was these thoughts of her friends both new and old that drove her into making the decision: jack was right they needed to go on the offence.  
><em>I need to call sensei after all<em>  
>She took out her mobile, selected a number and called it "I need your help"<p> 


	18. Chapter 18 sensei?

"Damn I must of asleep" Yusei scratched his head, he was stiff from sleeping against the wall after waiting for so long, he tried to move or at least stretch his back to only find some kind of weight on his shoulder. Yusei opened his eyes; it was Akiza, napping on his shoulder: she looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her. Carefully he slide away and gently placed her on the floor to let her continue her slumber; he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her as he slipped away.

It seemed like everyone was still asleep, the place was so quiet so crow, jack and Leo must be still asleep. He quietly journeyed downstairs to the garage; even if aurora was asleep still maybe he could have a look at her runner (she had brought it with her)...  
>"This has got the be important if your going to fly me all the way here to this..." A gruff sounding voice bellowed from downstairs, the mechanic froze in caution<br>'What the hell?' He thought to himself as he continued to venture nearer to the direction of the voice, sticking to the walls in caution and picking up the first thing his hands came to on the way.  
>"Shhhh" a quieter voice hushed "everyone's still asleep"<br>"Then they are lazy bums aren't they" the gruff voice laughed  
>"They are not, do you not know the word quiet?"<br>"Ha you never did learn to respect your elders" Yusei rounded the corner  
>"I respect those who earn my respect" he took aim raising the object in his arms above his head<br>"Your a troublesome little thing ya know, why..." The voice was cut off as Yusei charged the guy, taking a swing at the figure then...bang...he found himself on the floor, a huge man standing over him with what looked like a yoga mat in his hands.  
>It laughed deeply as if he had been told the best joke in the world, he wiped a tear from his eye "oh yeah you two are related"<br>'Huh?' Yusei thought looking up at the man readying to strike a punch at the jaw  
>"Can you not beat my brother please" Yusei recognised that voice<br>His sister slide out of his own runner, wiped her hands with a rag then held out her hand for her brother.  
>Yusei raised a eyebrow sceptically but still took it; getting up from the floor<br>"Sorry about him" aurora apologised "he gets over excited really easy, be lucky I made him use the door instead of busting through the wall" glaring at the figure "Yusei this is sensei michio"  
>The man stuck his hand out to greet the young man with this out of place smile; tree trunk man (meaning of his name) was the right description for him - the guy was huge, possibly bigger than jack with broad shoulders and muscley features yet he looked to be a old man with completely grey hair and thick wrinkles across a sun beaten face; he was wearing a white suit consisting of white trousers, a dark blue shirt, a green tie and a white buttoned up jacket - he could of been related to jack...but he was smiling which totally threw him off.<p>

"Hey son, sorry I hit ya like that but ya kinda caught me off guard there" the man chuckled deeply "Yusei right? Yeah you two look too much alike"  
>Yusei looked at his sister for help<br>"He's here to help ok though he may seem more like a hinder sometimes" she sighed  
>"Hey do you have any cola?" Sensei michio asked as he strode in the direction of the fridge<br>"What?" Yusei was really confused by this guy  
>"They don't sell it here really so no" aurora answered getting back to the runners<br>"Awh I like cola as well" this guy was like a huge kid as he pouted at the two before rummaging inside the fridge for something that he could devour

Yusei followed his sister, not saying a word to the guy or even being able to look at the guy in the eye "is he safe?"  
>"As long as you keep him on a leash"<br>"So how much does he know about the situation?"  
>"Ummmm..."<br>"Hey hogan I know your up there so get down here" michio boomed which pretty much shook the house "hey is pretty atlas up their too? Or will she need her beauty sleep still?"  
>"...yeah he's caught up" aurora sighed, she always felt like the adult with him that kept him out of trouble and that was coming from the girl who attracted trouble like a magnet<p>

There were heavy thuds of feets on the stairs as crow and jack appeared with tired and very pissed expression written across their faces  
>"What the hell! I thought that guy would be shot if he came here by either the marines or by Aure!" Crow shouted down, not like the guy was phased<br>"You know this psychopath!" Jack turned to crow  
>"Unfortunately we met once when he decided to follow Aure to the satellite just to find out where he had left his car" crow snapped remembering how the guy had suddenly turned up one day by barging in through the wall shouting for Aure about where his beloved car was.<br>"Geez who or even what is that guy"  
>"He's going to be your trainer" aurora tried not to laugh at the guys expression at the news<br>"WHAT!"


	19. Chapter 19 hello America

"Luna come look at this!" Currently they were all flying over to America from new domino in a jet, with Luna and Leo acting like they had never even been on a plane before though that was a complete lie with their what billionaire parents. No one could understand where they got their endless energy from and sometimes they didn't want to even know.

Everyone else's was seeming to take a more relaxed approach even though 2 of them had actually never flown before since they didn't exactly build aeroplanes for satellites or even airports. As much as Yusei wanted to make the most of his first airel journey (bar the times he had fallen from his duel runner and caught air for brief moments) such as wanting to talk to the pilot about aero dynamics and engineering since he had never really even thought about it till then; yet all he could think about was 'what the hell was wrong with Aure'. It was really weird since she was with that 'trainer' sitting opposite each other, not even Ealing but Aure was deffinatly glaring at him while he was doing something stupid like how he was currently looking for gold in his nose (yes this guy was a bigger man child than crow). Speaking of crow for some reason he was also glaring at the man with more of disgust than wrath, proberly some bad or embarrasing memories so he wasn't in a good mood with the guy. Jack (wanting to sit alone) was in his normal 'couldn't even care if the plane crashed' attitude as he just stared off into space thinking about something he would proberly share later with a suspicious attire. Leaving Akiza who was sitting opposite him, flicking through a few magazines that had been left on the plane as some sort of distraction from everything (actually trying to hide a faint blush but Yusei didn't know that), she has had a ruff time so far; if Aure hadn't of stopped that sensei guy he would of left her behind claiming that she would be just dead weight without her dragon - jerk.

"These are some good rice crisps but I have to say I prefer the American chips really, don't you agree" michio asked inspecting a crisp before attacking the rest of the bag like a hungry beast  
>He was met by no reply<br>"Ah come on, your still mad" he looked up from the bag with crumbs caught in his white moustache, he looked at her glare "I guessed not" he returned to devouring his bag of crisps (surprisingly it was the jumbo size as well yet it was going down as if it was nothing)  
><span>_<span>

After what seemed like eternity on that plane, they landed in America. You would think that they hadn't gotten off from new domino till you caught eye of the city peeping past the airport - it's true everything was bigger here: buildings and skyscrapers pushed back the sky from view as they towered over the newly arrived Japanese citizens.

One thing hadn't changed though; there was still a crowd of paparazzi waiting at the terminal gates. Jack smirked at the sight-it was his love and longing for the limelight that made this his forte at dealing with journalists and photographers while also getting a few good ego boosts. So of course jack practically ran for the door to be out first: wishing he had brought his new hat...except that aurora aka shadow had ripped it to shreds a little while ago.

Aurora caught sight of outside "oh boy" to then watch the events folding round jack.

He strode out as if he was the king of England, striking some kind of pose, while not making direct eye contact with any of the reporters- he had been doing this for years when he had been goodwins lacky, it was natural.  
>"Please no pictures, I have no comments either on any gossip or rumours concerning me" keeping a calm superior yet cocky composure "please of you could respect the privacy off..."<br>He was cut off by a impatient reporter shouting "get out the way blonde, we're heard shadows back so move it or lose it buddy!"  
>Jack didn't understand most of what the guy had said since it was well...in American but he did hear the word shadow mentioned. He turned back inside the plane looking for aurora who could possibly translate if she had been living in this weird country for so long to only find that he couldn't see her at all. He eyed the layout of where everyone had been sitting: Leo and Luna at the front together on the right, his seat was behind them, on the left opposite his seat was Yusei and Akiza then infront of them had been that sensei guy, crow and aurora yet the problem was she wasn't there! Jack gritted his teeth: the damn cat always disappeared when you needed her and was there when you didn't.<p>

"I got this" michio grumbled throwing the empty crisp bag to the floor before getting up and wandering over to the door, pushing past jack. He turned to the crowd of hungry wolves waiting for whatever story they could land their teeth in "I'm sorry but she already left while you were distracted now could you please let the rest of us be and respect not only ours but shadows wishes. She apologises that she cannot talk right now as she is currently busy with her new project which I am sure she would be happy to share once its complete as she does every time" michio spoke in perfect English - American to the crowd who seemed to buy it; slinking back off towards the airport.

Michio smiled back at the group "I think they bought it" he grinned  
>"Great, lets go then" crow got up from his chair in haste,picking up the dis guarded crisp packet and throwing it in the proper bin, glaring at michio "bin" he pointed to the plastic plane bin "floor" he pointed to where the huge sensei had dropped the packet "learn the difference" crow groaned at the giant before getting off the plane with michio followed behind arguing his case of 'its all the same to him'.<p>

Leo and Luna soon dashed out like 2 excited puppies wanting to see the city, shouting to each other and everyone else around them.  
>"I wonder what's wrong with them?" Akiza asked looking at the twins through the window before getting up herself<br>"Too much sugar I guess" Yusei shrugged following her out

The first time he had seen America was through aurora memories she had shown him: it had been a dark and cold place that made the satellite seem like a sort of paradise with grey winding streets and unforgiving features. However the city he saw peeking through didn't seem like that at all: a hopeful and modern place as the centre of the evolving world - where new technology, businesses and dreams came to life. Though he kept in mind that appearances can be deceiving. His trail of thought was brutally interrupted by a shout from the former paparazzi pack.  
>"There's shadow!"<br>Damn he thought wishing he could use flash or be as quick as his sister for getting out of situations. It was ironic though that she had been compared to him in new domino for him to only then be compared to her in America in a reverse situation really.  
>Michio swore under his breath in American (so Luna and Leo didn't understand) "here we go again" he looked at Yusei "I hope you can run at least"<br>Running would of been futile as the reporters swarmed together again, blocking every exit he could think of.

Now how to explain this one...

from the roof of the airport a little black cat could be seen grinning in amusement at the torture of the sensei and her friends.


	20. Chapter 20 home sweet home

"That was pure hell" Yusei muttered trying to straighten himself out after his little "meeting" with the American paparazzi - they seemed to be more of the baying for blood than just the usual annoying ones which he knew. He had never been the type that could deal with attention like that - if he had known what was coming he would of disappeared like his sister. He sat patiently inside the car that michio had reserved for them with the others as he dusted down his jeans, that he had now created dry mud patches on after trying to out run the paparazzi which totally failed since after they found out that he was 'shadows' twin they wanted a interview more than ever.

Jack was in a sulk for a totally opposite reason - not being recognised by anyone at all : well not completely true as he could be known as the blonde maniac by the press companies. He had been sulking since the whole incident and didnt look like he was going to quit any time soon as he refused to utter a word, a glare would usually do for him to get the message across.

"So where are we going?" Akiza asked trying to break the impounding silence "and where's Aure"  
>"We're going to Aure's house of course" michio replied boredly as he stuck his fingers in his jaw as if he was trying to get something stuck in his jaw out<br>"God I love Aure's house" crow smiled throwing his fist up - just missing the car roof  
>"Ok who gave him sugar" jack muttered under his breath, gaze still not meeting the others<br>Michio just laughed which nearly shook the whole car like a personal earthquake "this ain't some little holiday here, I'm gonna tell you straight, it's gonna be a living hell" he then looked at the group, staring at each personal individually with his totally out of character look that could just shake about anyone "and I ain't gonna lie, it'll be hard but right now you have no choice with the rebellion coming"

Silence fell once more on the group as even the energised Leo and crow seemed to come to a stop.

The car came to a sudden abrupt stop.  
>"We're here" michio sang in this childish sing song voice completely losing any serious tones he had set before as he got out the car, it shakes a bit as the giant got out.<p>

After a few looks at each other, making sure this was defiantly what they wanted, if they wanted to they could just get the driver to take them back to the airport yet they did realise that in real life they knew there wasn't much choice. After a few glances and nods they followed michio's leave.

The group had one word for the first glance for the house was"Wow"

A huge modern house with a gorgeous view of the California ocean yet it a totally secluded location surrounded by trees and forests and a cooling deep blue pool - a architectural art piece.  
>"S-so this is where she lives?" Leo looked up at michio "no offence guys but it makes your place look like a dump" Luna elbowed her brother "oww! Luna! I said no offence!"<br>Michio just laughed again "yeah Aure rakes it in. With her very successful duelling career, her commissions for other duellists or teams for duel runners and her other 'side projects'. But if it was up to her she would be still be living in some city dump, hardly spending any of her money except on her mechanical do-hikkies" he started waltzing up to the drive way with his hands in his pockets and a grin plastered upon his face.

The signer group (plus Leo) looked at each other secretly once more and where about to step forward in michio's path to the door when they were all interrupted by a shout of "DUCK!" As a orange basket ball came flying through the air out of no where; and because of jacks tall stature he soon found a growing bump on his head from where the ball had hit him - which did snap him out of his slump.  
>"OK, WHO THREW THAT?!" He shouted at the sky, sending crow into laughing fits, Yusei just sighed rolling his eyes as he picked up the disguarded ball.<p>

A 14 year old girl came running from behind the building, she was a girl of normal height for her age with spiky light orange hair that was bunched up, she had violet eyes that were dusted with freckles underneath on her cheeks; she was dressed in a simple white t shirt and black overalls and boots to match - she looked like the calander girl for Halloween.  
>"I told you to duck" she snapped, grabbing the ball impatiently from Yusei<br>"Take a chill pill macchi" crow chuckled looking at the girl who glared back  
>"You know her?" Yusei asked surprised<br>"Yeah, that's macchi, it's a long story really but she's another one of Aure's followers"  
>"Don't call me a follower! I'm her friend! F-R-I-E-N-D you M-head!" Insert anime vein on crows head<br>"M-head?" He gritted his teeth  
>Jack actually smirked at the scene, even stopping Akiza from trying to break it up since he wanted to see where this was going to head - Leo and Luna on the other hand were petrified as they grouped together behind Yusei<p>

"Macchi" a more gentle voice called out as another girl rounded the corner in search of her friend. This girl was the opposite if the little firecracker they had just met; a slightly younger girl of 13 with wispy blonde that was tucked away into loose pigtails and bright green eyes; she was dressed in a black dress in the Lolita style with white knee high socks and black chunky gothic shoes also she seemed to be clutching a patchwork rag doll. She seemed so depressed and sad with a mournful expression written on her face.  
>"Macchi, you should really be more careful" she scorned the other girl with a weird smile on her face which was kind of creepy "I'm so bored with you losing all your things"<br>"As cheerful as always Mari" crow muttered, Mari just seemed to ignore him  
>"Where's kanna then?" Macchi asked quite irritated already<br>"She's with Aure in the garage" Mari muttered as if it was so obvious "michio, she asked you to take them to their rooms then to the garage"  
>"God that girl freaks me out" michio muttered under his breath "alrighty then"<br>Mari just rolled her eyes at the child giant and walked away with macchi sticking her tongue out at the group and following her friend  
>"So...are they on some kind of medication or something?" Luna asked sceptically<br>"I thought the blonde haired girl was pretty cute though" Leo piped up which earned him a few confused looks before leaving him outside as they followed michio inside.


End file.
